Fire and Water
by Liooness
Summary: A Zutaraesk story occuring 50 years before ATLA. A girl from the northern water tribe is forced to leave her life behind and comes face to face with a mysterious thief and a prince. Please R
1. The North Pole

_A/N, my first long story, hope you like it. Please R&R_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, if I did, Kataang kiss would have happned long ago_

Prologue: The North Pole

50 years after Avatar Roku died.

A girl of 16 sat at a crossing of two waterways. She was slim, though you couldn't tell for the thick fur coat covering her. She had tan skin and dark blue eyes, almost black, and long brown hair, bound in a braid with several blue ribbons wound into it. The waterways were deserted for it was in an older part of the city of ice known as the North Pole. The girl stared at the water, moving a hand back and forth over it, the water moving with her hand as if it was a snake mesmerized by the motion. She knew she was forbidden to move the water, but couldn't help herself. It was just so natural to her.

"You know you'll just get in trouble again," a voice sneered behind the girl. She turned and saw a boy of 15 surrounded by 3 others about the same age. "Maybe you'll even get banished."

He turned to the other boys. "Nobody wants the unlucky, disobedient Kalaya for a wife. She should just leave here and save herself the embarrassment."

Kalaya stood up and faced the boys. "Oh, at least I can bend better than you can Jayrd!"

"Yeah right, Kalaya, you can't even heal a small cut, and no one wants you. I'm surprised the women even let you come back into the healing huts. I bet your brother left for war just to get away from you."

Before he could say another word, the girl had moved her arms and hands in a fluid motion and a whip of water had smacked the boy in the cheek, leaving a small cut.

"Don't you ever talk that way about my family, ever!" she exclaimed angrily.

"You're forbidden to waterbend, you can't do that to Jayrd," one of the other boys said.

"I'll teach you to show respect, and never bend again," Jayrd said as he moved his arms, bringing a large globe of water up and readied it for an attack. But Kalaya was too fast for him and had already started moving. She turned the ice under the boys feet into water and watched as they dropped a foot before bringing more water up from the water way and dropping it on the boys in spikes, pinning them in every way possible.

"That should teach you boys not to talk about my family disrespectfully again," she said before walking away. She knew she'd be in trouble, but she didn't care. Her father and brother had both died protecting their home from the fire nation, and she wasn't going to let anyone speak ill of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She got a summons the next morning to appear before the chief and elders. She made her way up to the palace, ready to be punished. She waited in patience as the boys told of what she had done, and only spoke out when Jayrd, the last to speak, exaggerated what she had done.

"You will be quiet, Kalaya," elder Kun said.

"I can't be, I only did it because he was insulting my brother's memory,"

"It doesn't matter. You have been warned, and punished before for waterbending. You know our laws, it if forbidden for women to waterbend. Women are our healers and bringers of life, not fighters and destroyers."

"But I want to fight. I can't heal well, but I _can_ bend."

"It doesn't matter," another elder said, "You are forbidden, and since you repeatedly break our laws and traditions, even after being punished, we will have to do something about that."

"Yes," the chief said, "I put a motion out for exile. Kalaya can not keep our laws and traditions. Without a male family member to speak for her, or a fiancé, she is of no use and wishes to be of no use to our community. What do you think elders?"

The chief looked to the 4 elders seated around him, they all nodded.

Kalaya just stood there in shock as the chief pronounced her sentence.

"Kalaya is to be exiled fort with, she may take any of her family's possessions with her and a boat will be given her if she does not have one, but she can never return here."

She was still in shock later that day as she watched the waterbenders close the massive ice wall behind her canoe. She had a sack filled with her belongings, a change of clothes, an extra parka, some food, a little bit of money and her most treasured possession, a small silver band, the ring her father had given her mother on their wedding day. She also had her bedroll and a fishing line and a pair of daggers that had belonged to her father. She looked back one last time as the sun started setting, then headed south to the earth kingdom, determined to keep living.


	2. A Thief and a Prince

A/N: There are a _lot_ of similarities between my stiry and ATLA season one. Please reveiw, I need critics!

Disclaimer:I don't own Avatar. I'm not that good

Chapter 1: A Thief and a Prince

Kalaya was walking through the marketplace of a port town, trying to avoid the fire nation soldiers. She didn't want any trouble, and several groups of soldiers had already given her suggestive and dirty looks. Suddenly a commotion broke out and she saw a group of soldiers chasing a man clad in black. She hurried down a few lanes to get ahead and see what was going on. As the man passed, she noticed he wore a blue demon mask. He glanced at her as he passed, but continued running, turning a corner.

"Thief, stop him!" one of the soldiers yelled. She didn't know what the masked man had done, but he had done it against the fire nation and that was enough for her. She leaned against a pile of crates as if she had tripped and pushed them into the soldiers' path. The crates toppled just as the soldiers were in front of them, and three of them were taken down by the crates. The other two stopped short behind their fallen friends.

"Hey, girl, stop!" one of them said as Kalaya turned and disappeared into one of the shops. She waited, turning her head away from the door as the soldiers passed.

"You'd better be on your way," the shop owner said, noticing her discomfort as the soldiers passed. Kalaya looked at him, he was a large fatherly figure, and had a soft look on his face as if he laughed often. "They'll keep looking for you, so it'll be best if you move on."

"Thank you," she said, "I will."

"Just be careful, girl, some of these men are honorable, but most aren't."

Kalaya bowed in respect to the owner, and made her way out and to the docks as the sun started setting. She was almost to her canoe when a group of four soldiers showed up between her and her boat.

"You're under arrest," the largest one said, coming towards her. She looked around, and knew there was no way out. The water was twenty feet away, and docks were full of fire nation ships.

"I'm innocent," she said as the soldiers approached her. "Please, it was an accident."

"Sorry girl, but we need to take you in," the leader replied, with a smug look on his face. Kalaya was about to run when another voice came from behind her.

"What did this girl do, colonel?"

Kalaya looked to the owner of the voice and was surprised. It was a young man only a little older and taller than herself. He was in fire nation armor, but had an almost shaven head with a topknot of brown hair. His eyes were gold, but looked at the soldier as if they were steel. His face was clean shaven, and was only marred by a burn mark covering the right side of his face, from across his nose, encircling his eye and almost to his ear. He was flanked by two older men, both in armor, one middle aged, with black hair in regular fire nation style, and another, older man with gray hair.

"Sir, she helped a thief escape some of our men today, injuring three of them. I was ordered to take her in for questioning."

"I'm innocent, it was an accident," Kalaya interjected. The young man held up his hand to stop any further arguments.

"I'll question her myself. Captain," he said to the middle aged man flanking him, "Please escort the girl to the spare room on my ship. I'll be there in a moment. Colonel, Commander Suzo will understand, and it would be a shame if the girl was injured in any way if she were innocent."

The colonel bowed his head, and took his men away. The captain and older man approached Kalaya and gently took her arms, guiding her to the closest ship.

"This is a mistake, I'm innocent," she said, struggling.

"Calm down, girl," the elder said, "Prince Kozu will not harm you. He is doing this more for your protection that the need to question you."

"I can take care of myself," Kalaya said, being stubborn.

"I'm sure you can," he said, laughing, "but don't throw away help that's offered."

Kalaya pouted her lip out, but didn't resist being guided to the ship and into the spare room. She was surprised at how nice it was. She had guessed it would be more like a dungeon cell, but this room seemed more like a suite. It had a bed, tapestries on the wall, a small table with two chairs bolted down to the ground and even a small window looking out to the ocean.

There was a door on the left side of the room. She was about to investigate it when the main door opened and the young man entered. He shut the door behind him and set down a tray on the table. Kalaya glanced at it and noticed a bowl of rice and pot of tea, along with two cups. The two assessed each other for a minute, Kalaya with her arms folded.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, angry at this boy for being nice. He was fire nation, why would he be nice to a girl from the water tribe.

He smiled, and poured the tea, offered her a glass, which she refused, and sat on the bed, sipping the tea.

"I'm innocent, why am I here?" she asked, growing even angrier.

"I heard you pushed some crates on top of a group of soldiers, injuring three of them, keeping them from catching a notorious thief."

"I tripped, that 'thief' startled me when he ran in front of me. I tripped and landed on those crates, and accidentally knocked them over."

"You also ran from the soldiers who wanted to question you, and were resisting arrest just now."

"I didn't like the looks they were giving me." She shuddered, remembering the look the colonel had given her. "I didn't want to get hurt."

"The commander also thinks you may be a spy. Not too many members of the water tribe come to the mainland these days, and most who do are spies."

Kalaya put her hands on her hips. "So now I'm a spy? I am NOT a spy! Why would I be? How could anyone ever think that?"

The man got up, getting angry as well. "How dare you yell at me? Do you know who I am? I am Prince Kozu and **I** am asking the questions here!"

"Forgive me, o mighty prince," Kalaya said, bending in a mock bow, "but I was brought here by your men for a fake crime and now you're insinuating that I'm a spy? I am NOT a spy!"

"You're the one the soldiers are after, you're from the water tribe AND you're alone. What else did you expect the commander to think? Why are you here and why are you alone?"

Kozu's face was only inches away from Kalaya's as he said the last. Both were angry and fuming at each other and stared at one another for a minute. Kalaya's face fell, and she turned away from him before answering.

"I was exiled." She turned back to look him in the eyes again, angry. "I was exiled for doing what I do best, bending, and I'm just trying to find my way. So excuse me if I'm in the way and seem out of place." Tears started forming in her eyes. She felt so lost, and now this boy, this _prince_ was questioning her integrity.

Kozu noticed her tears and his face softened. He stepped back. "I'm sorry. You'll stay here tonight. It's not safe for you to leave now. The other door leads to a washroom adjoining my own room. I'll have my men escort you to your boat in the morning."

He turned and left, closing and locking the door behind him. Kalaya just stared after him before turning to the bed and fell on it, crying into the pillow. _Why me? All I wanted was to fight! To help!_

Eventually her tears stopped and she grew hungry. She got up and went to the table, picking at the rice while watching the sun set outside the window. A knock on the door startled her.

"Come in," she said, expecting the prince. His older companion came in instead with a pot of tea. He was slim, with a tan face and crows' feet surrounding his brown eyes. He was clean shaven, but had a full head of gray hair in a fire nation topknot. His wiry muscles looked thin and weak, but when he moved, he flowed like a cat, belying his strength.

"I thought you might like some more…civil company," he said with a grin.

"Oh, um, sure," she said, getting up.

"It's all right, my dear, please remain seated. My name is Li, and you are?"

"Kalaya."

"A beautiful name," Li said, pouring the two glasses and sitting opposite her at the table.

"I apologize for my prince; he can be a little hot headed, even for a firebender. But I have known him since he was a small child and he is a good man."

"A little?" she asked, shocked, "I think he was more than a little."

Li laughed. "Yes, but not many can stand up to him, so I think you may be more than a little yourself." Kalaya looked insulted. "I mean it as a compliment. I'm glad you stood your ground. Only Captain Jin and I can stand his temper here, and I'm glad someone his own age can as well. We can only stand it because of practice."

Kalaya smiled along with Li at this. "Why did he help me?"

"Ah, he is a very honorable man, and can not bear to see an innocent, let alone a woman in danger."

"I could have defended myself," Kalaya said, becoming defiant again.

"As I said before, I'm sure you can, but that is who he is, and I am proud of him for it. I love him like a son, and I am proud that he has turned out to remain honorable."

"What is your relationship to him?"

"I am his teacher, of swords, martial arts, and most importantly, firebending."

Kalaya was startled by this and shrank back a bit.

"Don't worry, my dear, you have nothing to fear from anyone on this ship. I heard that you are a bender as well. We are all part of the cycle; every element has its part. Perhaps one day, you can show me your bending. It would be an honor to view. But, I need to go and prepare for your departure tomorrow. If you need anything, just knock on the door, there is a guard outside."

He got up and took the pot and tea cups and headed for the door.

"Master Li," Kalaya said, getting up. Li looked back to her from the door. "Thank you."

Li smiled back at her and walked through, a guard closed the door behind Li, making no eye contact with Kalaya and locked the door. She got up and fell onto the bed, instantly asleep.


	3. Meeting Old Friends

A/N: Thank you to my reviewer! Please keep reading

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 2: Meeting Old Friends

Kalaya woke the next morning feeling refreshed. She got up and headed to the washroom. She knocked, and not hearing anything, opened the door and peeked in. No one was there so she headed to the wash basin and turned a lever. She was pleasantly surprised as warm water came out to fill the basin. She washed her face quickly, and then inspected her surroundings. The wash room was half the size of her own room, with pipes all over, the wash basin, and a large tub directly across from it. She went over to inspect the tub, marveling at the plumbing and didn't hear the other door open.

Kozu didn't expect the girl to be up with the dawn as he was, and was surprised she had beaten him to the wash room. He watched as she played with knobs and levers of the tub. She seemed so young, so innocent, yet the light pants and shirt she wore showed enough of her curves to prove that she was indeed a woman.

He coughed as she started to rise from the tub. She spun quickly, almost into a fighting stance before noticing him. She blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry, I was just, um, looking at the bath." She kept her head turned and Kozu was puzzled until he realized he was just wearing a pair of silk, black pants. He smiled at her reaction to him.

"It's alright, but if you're done, could you leave the room?"

"Oh, yeah, ok," she said, still blushing. She left the room quickly and shut her door behind her. She hadn't realized he was so muscular. His armor didn't allow for any of it to show, but his muscles and abs were very well defined, if more wiry than big.

She was puzzled over her reaction to seeing him without a shirt. She had seen many men of her tribe without a shirt, but none had affected her like this. Of course none had such well defined muscles or had been close to her age like this prince.

After finally controlling her emotions, she dressed and was prepared when a knock sounded at the main door. "Come in," she said, expecting Li to be taking her to her boat.

Instead, Kozu was there, clad in his armor and had a small pack with him.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," she said, trying not to blush again as she remembered him in the wash room. She followed him out of the room and off the ship. He did not say a word to her, or even looked at her. They arrived at her canoe and stood looking at one another for a minute. 

"Here," he said, thrusting the pack to her. "There are supplies, courtesy of my teacher."

"Thank you," she said, taking the pack from him. "And tell him thank you for the tea last night as well."

She got into the canoe and was about to push off, but Kozu was still standing there, as if waiting for something. She looked up at him.

"Be careful," was all he said, before turning and walking back to his ship. Kalaya sighed as she watched him leave, and pushed off, heading south, away from the water tribe and away from the strange prince.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her supplies started running low as she neared another port. She set up a small camp to the south of the town, not wanting to get caught by soldiers again. She wouldn't always have a prince to save her, and she didn't want him to either. She looked deep into the pack Kozu had given her and was surprised to find a small money bag at the bottom. She thanked Li silently, adding the new money bag to her own meager supply before heading into town. She shopped and only bought what she needed, haggling to get the best price. She was just about finished when she heard a familiar voice.

"Kalaya, is that you? What are you doing here?"

She turned to see four young men from the water tribe in earth kingdom clothing. She knew them well, for they had been her brother's friends. The tallest was the one who had spoken and jogged up to Kalaya. He looked at her with light blue eyes and concern was painted all over his face.

"What happened? Why are you here?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shook it off, irritated. "I'm exiled."

"Exiled? But why?"

"Because I'm a bender, Jake, not a healer. I wanted to fight, and they wouldn't let me."

"But why would you want to bend? That's for men to do, not women," one of the others said.

"Because I can!" she said, getting angry. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you'd be farther north?"

Jake looked at her, "We're trying to find out where the fire nation is going to attack next. There's an admiral's wagon train that passes by here, and I heard that a prince's ship just pulled in."

"Shhhh, Jake! She's exiled, she shouldn't know," one of the boys said, glancing around.

"It's alright, she won't tell any fire nation, will you Kalaya?"

Kalaya thought of Kozu and Li, they had shown her some kindness, and she doubted they would have anything of importance that the water tribe would want.

"No, I won't. They killed my father and brother, remember?"

Jake flinched, "Oh, yeah. Look, I'm sorry about Kaid, he was my best friend."

"Yeah, I know, tell Jenai hi for me when you get home, tell her I'm ok."

Kalaya turned and walked away from Jake, making sure he didn't see her tears as she remembered her brother. Kaid had been a wonderful big brother, five years older than her; he could always make her laugh. He had protected her from any bullies and made sure she worked hard and stayed honest. He had taught her how to fish, and sail, and even defend herself with their fathers' daggers. He had been ecstatic when they learned she could bend, and shared in her failures as she struggled with healing.

"It's ok," he had said, holding her close as she cried after a day of failure. "Dad said mom had trouble healing too, but eventually she got it. She worked hard, just like you do. I know you'll be a great healer one day."

But then he had gone off to war, to defend their tribe, and had not come back. She was so caught up in her memories, she didn't look as she turned a corner, heading out of town, and ran right into a wiry, older man.

"Kalaya!" Li exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see you here. Are you all right?" He looked her over, concern on his face.

"Yes, thank you Li," she said, wiping her tears away. "Oh, thank you for the supplies and money you gave me. They helped a lot."

Li looked puzzled. "I didn't give you anything; did Prince Kozu say I did?"

It was Kalaya's turn to look puzzled. "Yes, Kozu gave me a pack of supplies and said they were from you…Oh."

Li smiled as he saw Kalaya thinking about Kozu. He was proud of the boy, and wasn't surprised that Kozu had taken a liking to Kalaya. He came out of his thoughts as he saw Kalaya fidgeting. "Is something wrong, my dear?"

"Well, yes," she said, acting nervous. "I saw some boys I grew up with, and they're, um planning to raid your ship. I don't want anyone to get hurt." She looked into his eyes, appealing for mercy for the men.

Li smiled. "Don't worry; we'll just give them a scare. They can swim, can't they?"

Kalaya still looked nervous, bur more relieved. "Yes, they can. You promise they won't be hurt?"

"I promise. Don't worry, you're an honorable woman. You did the right thing."

"Thank you, Master Li."

"You're welcome, why don't you run along, you look tired."

Kalaya nodded and headed to her camp, both worried and relieved. She knew Li was good on his word, and that the young men wouldn't be hurt. Maybe they might be scared enough to head home. She packed her extra supplies into her canoe, and made dinner, thinking about Kozu.

She was about to head to bed when she heard a commotion in the surrounding forest. She stood up, grabbing one of her daggers, as well as ready to waterbend. An arrow shot through the brush to her left and then a man in black, his face covered by a blue demon mask appeared followed by two fire nation soldiers, an archer and a swordsman.

"Get him! Kill the Blue Spirit!" the swordsman yelled. The masked man turned and engaged the swordsman with dual broadswords. He disarmed him and knocked him out, hitting the man on the head with the hilt of one of his swords. The archer aimed and fired a shot as the swordsman fell.

"Watch out!" Kalaya yelled, bending the seawater to block the arrow from hitting the masked man.

The man raced to the archer, dodging under another arrow before coming upon the archer and knocking him out. He turned and saw Kalaya staring at an arrow in her right shoulder. She looked up at the masked man with shock on her face before passing out.

The blue spirit rushed to Kalaya, and looked over the wound, assessing it. He ripped off his mask, revealing the scarred face of Prince Kozu as he looked around her camp for a rag or piece of clothing to staunch the flow of blood. He finally found a spare shirt in her canoe and came back to her.

"Hang on, Kalaya," he said as he pulled the arrow out. She groaned, but remained unconscious. He pushed the shirt to her wound, but the blood flowed too freely. He made a decision and pulled the shirt away, and placed his hand to the wound, heating it enough to cauterize the wound. He heard the soldiers stirring behind him and knew he couldn't leave her to them. He slipped his mask back on, wrapped her in her bedroll, and placed her in the canoe. He pushed the canoe out to sea and jumped in just as the archer started to wake up.

He kept low, letting the tide pull the canoe out into the mist that enveloped the harbor and surrounding area. He kept her body close to his as he paddled the canoe out and around the harbor. He heard voices and splashing in the water, and pulled the paddle in to keep silent.

"Someone must have told that prince that we were coming."

"Yeah, your girlfriend must have, she was the only other one who knew."

"Kalaya would never tell the fire nation anything, her father and brother were killed by the fire nation."

"Fine, but they still knew."

"Let's just move on, we'll try the admiral next."

Kozu kept low as the voices passed, swimming past him and to shore. _Her father and brother were killed in the war? Did she warn Li?_ His thoughts were confusing and no answers were available at the moment, so he pushed them to the back of his head and started padding the canoe north. Kalaya was starting to shiver, and he knew he'd have to get her to shore soon. He heated his body with firebending to give off more heat. He paddled hard and finally saw a bit of empty shoreline to the north of the town and harbor.

He ran the canoe aground, and jumped out quickly, pulling it in. He took her out, unwrapped her from her sleeping roll and placed her down gently on the ground. Her skin had gone pale, and her teeth were chattering from shock and blood loss.

He knew he'd have to get her warm soon, so he sat down against a tree, and pulled her into his lap, pulling the sleeping roll over them. He pulled off his mask to keep it from banging into her head, then heated his body, keeping her warm until her chattering teeth stopped and her breathing slowed and became even as she fell into a deep sleep. Once he was sure she would be ok, he gently lifted her off and laid her on the ground, wrapping her sleeping roll around her again. He started a fire and checked her again. Her color was coming back, so he made sure she was warm and turned to look out to sea.

_Why did she help me? She doesn't know me. Or why I'm doing this. _He pulled a sealed letter he had stolen out of a watertight pouch at his belt and looked at it. It had the seal of the fire nation on it, which he tore through quickly and scanned the contents of the letter.

It held hints of the information he wanted, but it wasn't enough. He grew angry and thought about burning it, but instead folded it and placed it back in his pouch.

_Was it worth it? Was it worth Kalaya almost dying?_ He was interrupted by his thoughts as he heard stirring behind him. He slipped his mask back on and turned in a fighting stance to see Kalaya crouched on her elbows, looking at him. She touched the new scar on her shoulder.

"Did you do this?"

Kozu nodded, relaxing.

"Thank you," she said. "I know I don't know you or why you're doing what you're doing, but I couldn't see you get hurt, either tonight or the last time I saw you. But thank you for saving my life."

_She helped me before? But she said it was an accident. Idiot! She told Prince Kozu it was an accident, he's fire nation. She needs to leave, to be safe._ Kozu lowered his voice before speaking to Kalaya.

"You need to leave; they'll know you helped me. Get as far away from here as you can."

Kalaya nodded. "I have three days of food and water, I'll go soon. She started to stand up, and swayed. Kozu stepped in and held her arm as she steadied. She looked into the mask, trying to see his eyes.

"I want to say thank you," she said reaching for his mask. Kozu grabbed her hands. "I won't take it off," she said, still swaying slightly. He released her hands and she gently lifted the mask until his mouth was uncovered. She leaned in and kissed him deeply. He was surprised but kissed her back. Suddenly he felt her falling. He caught her easily and lowered his mask so that he could see again. She had fallen unconscious again. He lowered her down onto her sleeping roll again and made sure she was warm before leaving.

He knew she'd be ok, and he needed to make a visit for his alibi before heading back to his ship. He quickly headed off to change into his armor, thinking about the kiss she had given him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-So who knew what I was going for? Please R&R


	4. Questioning

A/N: Hope you like the story so far, please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 3: Questioning

Kalaya woke up with the dawn as was her habit, though she was stiff, sore, and exhausted. She felt a sore spot on her shoulder and reached up, touching the new scar as the memory of the night before rolled in. She thought about the blue spirit, and thanked him for saving her life. He didn't have to, he could have left her, but he hadn't.

She smiled, blushing as she remembered kissing him. She got up as she remembered his warning. She packed as quickly as she could and pushed her canoe out and headed south. She glanced at Kozu's ship as she passed it, thinking about the prince and whether he had been hurt or hurt the water tribe men. She thought she saw his outline looking out to sea from the stern. Kalaya shook her head as if to clear it, and pushed him out of her head and headed south.

She spent the next three and a half days trying to get as far south as possible, stretching her supplies out, and only stopping to sleep. She finally was running low and saw a small port and headed south again to camp. It was noon when she entered the town, and was dismayed to see some fire nation soldiers walking around. She avoided them and quickly got some food and a new shirt, using some of the money Kozu had given her on a pretty red shirt. It was in the earth kingdom style, with a high neck, and a row of knots across the left shoulder in the shape of flowers. She thought of Kozu when she saw it, and then blushed as she thought of the kiss she had given the blue spirit.

Kalaya shook her head to clear it as a group of soldiers passed by in front of the shop she was in. She needed a clear head, and to get away from the fire nation as soon as possible. She walked calmly out of the shop and was about to head inland through the small town to avoid the docks when she saw soldiers heading her way from inland. She walked away from them, trying to move away, but she kept seeing more soldiers. It was as if they were herding her to the docks.

"There she is! That's the water tribe girl, Admiral!" a male voice said off to Kalaya's left when she came within sight of the docks. She glanced and saw the colonel from when she had met Kozu next to a large man, surrounded by five soldiers. Kalaya started running towards the docks as she heard the men chasing her, yelling at her to stop.

She skidded to a stop as four other soldiers came around her, keeping her from running in any other direction and effectively pinning her against the water. She turned as the admiral and his group caught up with her and assessed the situation.

The admiral was large and bulky and nearly towered over her. He had a large sash across his chest, and brown eyes which narrowed as he assessed her. His brown hair was arranged in a traditional topknot, but his beard was wide and bushy and made him look like an ape. The soldiers moved in around her as if she were a wild animal that had escaped.

Kalaya moved her arms in a fluid motion, bending the water to pull the four on her sides into the sea, and then brought up a huge wave to pound on the admiral and his company. The colonel and a few others ran, the water took the rest of the soldiers out, but the admiral stood firm.

"Well, looks like we have a little waterbender," he said, steam rising from him after the wave had crashed over him. His companions stood up and started to move in, but he held out a hand which stopped them. He looked up and down Kalaya's body, making her angry.

"She's mine," he growled.

"I haven't done anything!" she yelled, ready to defend herself.

"But you have, I have eyewitness accounts of you helping a notorious thief called the blue spirit, not only once, but twice. My men found evidence of blood, and my archer says you saved the thief's life before getting shot yourself. You are guilty and I will have great pleasure in your questioning." The admiral walked closer to her as he talked, and almost purred the last.

Kalaya shivered in disgust at his tone. _I'd rather die then let him touch me!_ She brought up a water whip and struck it towards him. He quickly blasted fire, dissipating the end, as she drew up more water to freeze his feet. He kept blasting, sending her further back to the water, and dissipating all her attacks. The admiral was about to grab her, dissipating another water whip when an arm came out of nowhere, grabbing his, and twisting it behind the admirals' back.

Kalaya had gathered water around her arms, and was shocked as Kozu thrust the admiral to the ground. The soldiers who had been watching were held back as Li and Captain Jin stood in fighting stances between their prince and the soldiers.

"Have you no honor, Admiral Zow?" Kozu asked in a low voice, fuming. "Attacking a girl half your size?"

Zow gave Kozu a dirty look as he stood up. He brushed himself off, glancing from Kalaya to his soldiers, then finally landing his gaze on the prince.

"This 'girl' is a dangerous waterbender. She has also aided a thief several times, and I believe she is a spy. She ran from my men. I just wanted to question her." He glanced back at Kalaya with an evil look in his eyes as he said the word, 'question'.

"I have already questioned her and she has been proven innocent."

"I'm well aware of your questioning. _I _want to question her."

Kozu looked at Kalaya, thinking. He knew he couldn't just let her go; she'd be in danger as long as Zow wanted to question her.

"Very well, but you can only question her on my ship, with my captain and I present, to make sure she is not hurt. If it is proven she is guilty, then she'll be turned over to the port authorities for sentencing."

Kalaya paled at this. "I can take care of myself," she hissed at Kozu's back.

Kozu turned to her and took her arm in a firm grip, leading her to his ship. "I know, but not against this," he whispered as the water she held fell. "Don't throw away help."

She didn't resist him as he took her onto the bow, followed by Li, Captain Jin, and Admiral Zow. The admirals' soldiers were not allowed onto the ship and Zow frowned at this.

"There is just not enough room on our small ship for so many," Li said, noticing the admirals' expression. "Besides, our own men will be able to handle anything the girl could throw at us."

Li ordered some chairs to be brought out, and took a seat in one as he waited. Kalaya glanced at the chair that was brought for her, but opted to stand as the admiral walked up to her. Kozu stayed close by her, for which she was both angry and thankful.

"My men reported that you arrived alone in the port town of Ky Li, and as a dangerous thief known as the blue spirit ran past you, you knocked crates onto them, impeding their pursuit and injuring three of them. When they attempted to question you, you fled. They later caught up with you and the prince took you into questioning."

"I tripped when I saw the thief run past me, he startled me. I ran from the soldiers because I know what they can do to a woman alone." Kalaya was angry, but controlled her temper. She had already been questioned by Kozu on this very subject. It was getting redundant.

"Yes, I read his report, and that you were traveling alone because of being exiled from your own tribe." Zow shot a smirk at Kozu at this, and then turned his gaze back to Kalaya. She noticed the glance, and wondered what history the two had, but remained focused on Zow.

"But a few days later, at another port, my men were struck again by this thief. Two of them chased him to the water and found your camp. You warned him, and my archer said that you even helped the thief, stopping an arrow from hitting him. The thief knocked him out, but not before he had seen his last arrow hit you. When my men recovered, the thief, you and all that you owned were gone. What happened?"

Kalaya's patience was nearing its end. "They snuck up on me. I didn't want anyone to get hurt! I didn't want to get shot. I passed out and when I woke up, I was alone, at a different camp site, only a treated wound and a bloody shirt as evidence!"

"Why did you help the thief? Where is he? Who is he?!" Zow advanced on her, starting to shout, but Kalaya held her ground.

"I don't know!"

"I think that's enough," Kozu said, stepping up to Zow. Zow snarled and reached out, grabbing Kalayas' shirt at her shoulder, and pulled down, ripping it and exposing the cauterized arrow wound.

"And how did that happen?"

Kalaya cried out and tried to pull her shirt back together. Kozu grabbed Zow's arm and used it as leverage to push him back, away from Kalaya.

"Get off my ship! You're questioning is done!" Kozu yelled, advancing on Zow, ready to literally throw him off the ship.

"No, it's not. I'm not done yet, not until I get answers!"

Zow shot his hand out towards Kozu, fire forming around his fingertips. Li was there suddenly, and pushed Zows' hand into the air, a large fire blast shooting fifty feet into the air above the ship. Li quickly turned, ducking behind Zow, pulling his arm along with him, pinning the admiral effectively. He turned Zow to the plank connecting the ship to the docks and pushed him onto it.

"You have dishonored my prince and the lady," Li said in a cold, hard voice. "You are no longer welcome here. Leave now."

Zow glared at the firebending master, then at Kozu and Kalaya before stomping off to the docks, not looking back.

Kozu turned to Kalaya, "Are you all right?"

She glared at him, holding her shirt, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I could have handled it. I can take of myself!"

Kozu stared back at her. He had just saved her from Zow, and she was yelling at _him?_ Li saw the tension building on Kozu's face and quickly stepped in.

"Captain, please escort the lady to her room."

Jin had seen the confrontation coming, and was glad Li had stepped in. He walked up to Kalaya and took her elbow gently. "This way, my lady. I'll escort you to your room so you can change."

Kalaya went willingly, being guided by the captain, tears falling freely from her eyes. Captain Jin glanced at her several times, but made no comment. He took her to the room she had occupied the last time she had been on the ship and sat her down on the bed.

"I'll be right back with some food and a new shirt," he said, turning to go.

"It's all right, I have an extra shirt," she said, still in a state of shock from what had happened.

Jin smiled and nodded, then exited the room. Kalaya was surprised when she didn't hear the door being locked, but knew she had nowhere to go. On the docks, Zow was waiting, and she couldn't face him at the moment. She remembered the way he had looked at her and shivered in disgust again. Kalaya lay down on the bed, her back to the door, and cried into her pillow.

She heard the door open behind her and expected Jin or Li. She hoped they would leave her in peace, now was not the time for conversation. Whoever it was closed the door behind them and placed a tray on the table, but didn't leave.

"Please leave me alone," she said, wanting them to go away.

"No," Kozu said.

She turned and saw him sitting on one of the chairs, watching her. Kozu noticed that she had not changed, and her eyes were red from crying.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know you can handle yourself, but you don't know Zow. He'll keep trying till he gets you. That's why I stepped in."

Kalaya stared at him. _Was this an apology? Did he really mean it?_ She looked down at her hands in her lap, not knowing what to say. Kozu noticed her shyness and got up, ready to leave. He had done what was needed, and the girl had not even said thank you. Irritated, he headed to the door.

"Thank you," she said as he was about to step out. He glanced back and nodded, not knowing what else to do, and left. She heard him enter his own room next door and headed to the tray to eat. She went to her bed, full from the food he had brought and fell asleep.


	5. Fever

A/N: Sorry I didn't update as soon as I wanted for the last chapter, bad internet connection. I got the fever idea from one of the first fanfics I read, so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, if I did, episode 312 would play this week.

Chapter 4: Fever

Kalaya was awakened in the middle of the night by a loud scream, and it had come from Kozu's room. She got up and tried to get into his room through the washroom. His door was locked, so she pounded on it, but no reply came. She went to her main door, and opened it to reveal a guard looking hesitantly at Kozu's door.

"What's wrong?" she asked, but the guard made no reply. "Please, I might be able to help."

The guard shook his head as if coming back to himself. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you ought to."

Kalaya grew angry. Would this guard do nothing if his prince was dying?

"I'm going in; he could be hurt, or worse." She stormed over to Kozus' door and opened it. A wave of heat met her, and she couldn't get in. She could see Kozu on his bed, twitching as if in a terrible nightmare, sweat covering his bare chest, arms, and head.

"Get Master Li, quick, man!" She said to the guard. He complied and she ran back to the washroom through her own door, and turned on a valve. She bent as much water as she could easily maneuver onto her shoulders before turning the valve off and headed back to Kozu's door. The heat had intensified, and Li had arrived at the same time she had. He looked from her to Kozu, and nodded. He then started moving his hands, bending the heat away from him and cleared a path from the door to Kozu's bed. He checked the young man before turning to Kalaya who had followed him in.

"He has the fever. We carry a flame within ourselves, our emotions express it. If it is suppressed by suppressed emotions, it builds until it consumes us. You must bring his fever down."

Kalaya looked at Kozu, hesitant. She was terrible at healing, but she had to try. She bent the water to cover his arms and chest and froze it as it made contact with his skin. Once the water was stable, and she was in a habit of bending the melting water back into the ice, she checked his vitals with her left hand covered in blue, healing water. What Li had said was correct, she could almost feel a small flame in Kozu, and it was trying to grow, to consume him. But it was being fought back by the ice, and was slowly being tamed.

She didn't notice sweat forming on her own brow as she worked, nor did she notice the passage of time. All her attention was on Kozu, and making sure he survived. His fever finally broke and Kalaya bent the ice back into water and took it to the washroom to let it go. She returned to his side, watching him.

"Kalaya….no," he muttered in his sleep. He had muttered her name along with Zow's while she had been working, and she was curious as to why.

"Shh, it's ok," she said, stroking his cheek with her hand. He relaxed and fell into a deep, natural sleep. Li watched as Kalaya leaned back from the bed, stretching. He thought he knew why his prince had had the fever, and he needed to tell Kalaya. She was the key, and she could help Kozu to bring out his emotions.

"Kalaya, you should know what happened tonight."

She turned to look at Li, expectantly.

Li looked from Kozu to Kalaya, and then began. "Firebenders are people of emotion. Our fire intensifies our emotions and vice versa. If we suppress one, we suppress the other. When this happens, the fire will want to get out, to consume something. If it is kept caged, it will consume the body. I believe Prince Kozu is suppressing a very powerful emotion, one that is directly connected to how he feels about you. He may feel that he can not let that emotion out, I don't know why. When he awakens, you must tell him what happened tonight and help him express his emotions. I believe you are the only one who can."

Kalaya mulled over this information as she watched Kozu sleep. She wondered what he felt for her, and how to get him to express it. She didn't have the slightest idea where to begin, but Li had faith in her.

Li left before dawn, to make sure everything was running correctly and to get them some tea. Kalaya was starting to drift off to sleep when the dawn light came through the window and hit Kozu's face. He awakened and turned his head, fixing his gold eyes on her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, wondering why she was in his room and watching over him. She looked exhausted and still had tear trails on her cheeks from the night before.

She sat upright and looked into his eyes as he sat up. She had to keep herself from staring at his bare chest otherwise she'd forget everything she needed to say.

"You had a fever last night. I heard you scream, but couldn't get into your room, it was so hot. Li said it was _the_ fever, that you had suppressed your emotions and your fire, and it was consuming you. I managed to bring your fever down with some ice. What are you suppressing?"

Kozu thought about what she had said. _The_ fever was deadly, and rare. Firebenders naturally let out steam and their emotions easily. "I'm not suppressing anything," he said finally, trying to stand up. He swayed and almost fell back onto his bed, but Kalaya was quick and caught him. She helped him stand, then put a glass of water in his hand.

"Drink," she ordered. He looked at her, doubtful that she could ever order him around, but drank the water. He was thirsty, and if she was right, he was probably dehydrated. He handed the empty glass back to her, and she set it down.

"You're suppressing something, otherwise you wouldn't have had that fever last night," she said, her temper rising. She needed him to talk to her, and if that included yelling at him, she would do it.

Kozu looked away from her. "You wouldn't understand."

"I can't understand if you don't tell me. Try me."

He looked back at her. She had her arms crossed over her chest and had a look about her that said she wouldn't budge.

"You can never understand. I was a good son. I went into the navy and worked my way up. I became Commander at a young age. I had never approved of Zow's tactics, and when I spoke out against him, I had to fight him!" Kozu started pacing, getting angrier as he talked. "I lost, and he gave me this scar. Because I had spoken out against one of my fathers' favorite admirals, and lost as well as being disgraced by him, I was banished! See, you could never understand!"

"What wouldn't I understand about that? I was banished too, remember?" Kalaya's patience was gone. She poked Kozu in his chest, emphasizing her point, and locked his gaze with her own. "We both stood up for what we thought was right, and were banished because of it! Oh sure, the girl doesn't understand," she said in a mocking tone. "I wanted to fight, to help my people the best way I could, but they wouldn't let me!"

"At least you weren't scarred! You don't have a scar on your face shouting to the world that you've been disgraced!"

"Maybe not, but I still have scars!" Tears formed in her eyes. "I lost my father and brother to the war, and because I wanted to fight, no one wanted me, no one cared about me. I was unlucky, lonely Kalaya, who no one wanted. At least you have people who still care about you!" Kalaya turned and fled to her own room, closing the door behind her before she started crying again. She had not seen Kozu's face soften and a look of worry come over his face as she fled, fighting back tears. She curled up on her bed, and heard her door open a few minutes after she had left Kozu.

"I'm sorry," Kozu said in a soft voice behind her. "You need rest, when you awaken, let the guard know, and I'll escort you to your boat." He started to leave, but turned back to her again. "Thank you, for saving my life, for helping me." His emotions were confusing, and he didn't know how to say what he didn't understand. He left her room and headed out to train and talk to his master.

Kalaya sighed as she heard him leave, glad that she did help in some way and drifted off to sleep.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kozu went onto the bow and began training, practicing his firebending. Li watched and noticed that his student was not concentrating.

"Why don't you rest, you were ill last night. Come, join me for some tea," he said after Kozu nearly fell from doing a flaming roundhouse kick.

Kozu looked at Li and nodded, walking over to accept the tea. He drank it, his mind elsewhere.

"I'm glad to see you feeling better after last night," Li said, "If there's anything you need to talk about…"

Kozu put his cup back onto the small table Li had. "I don't understand her," he said, turning to stare out at the sea. "She's so irritating sometimes, and others, she's so nice. Why is she so hardheaded? She doesn't understand me, but she talks like she does."

Li smiled. "She sounds like my best student. He wasn't a prodigy or a master strategist like his brothers, but he was stubborn and hardheaded and worked very hard."

"Humph, yeah, but she'll never understand me."

Li looked closely at Kozu. The young man was fighting something, and the struggle showed on his face. "You were both exiled for following your beliefs. If anyone understands you, it will be her. Do you love her?"

Kozus' face fell in shock as he turned to stare at the elder. Li was scrutinizing Kozu's expression, trying to find the truth that he was hiding, even from himself.

"I…I don't know. I like her, but she's so stubborn sometimes. It's just so confusing!"

Kozu turned his face away again, looking out to sea.

Li smiled again; at least he was getting the prince to think on what was bothering him the most. He almost didn't hear Kozu's next words, for they were in a whisper.

"She said I at least have people who care for me. She has no one left."

"But you care for her, let her know. You can not cage a wild bird. It will always try to escape, but if you draw it in carefully, loving it and caring for it, it will be bound to you as if you are the most important thing on earth."

Li saw Kozu's shoulders sag. He turned to Li, stood and bowed, a small smile forming.

"Thank you master, you are most wise."

Li stood, and bowed back to his prince, glad he was returning to normal in a fashion. A soldier approached them as they straightened up.

"Sir," he said, addressing the prince. "The lady said she is ready to depart."

"Very well, I'll be there shortly. Don't worry," he said to Li, "I'll tell her something."

"Good, we wouldn't want you to have another fever without a waterbender around," Li said as Kozu turned to head inside, grinning.


	6. Capture

A/N: I know this chapter's short, but it leads up to the next one. I also know the emotions are fast, but sometimes, that's how love is. ) Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 5: Capture

Kozu grabbed a pack of supplies for his guest then headed to her room, knocking before entering.

"Come in," Kozu heard her say. He entered and felt his breath leave him as she stood up and turned to face him. She wore a red shirt, one that revealed her curves exquisitely. He had never seen her look so beautiful.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Kozu looked as if he had stopped breathing. She watched as he turned his head and took a deep breath before turning to face her again.

"You look good," he said, looking at her again. Kalaya almost swore she saw a blush on his cheeks, but it was gone in an instant. He held out his arm, waiting for her. "If you're ready, my lady?"

She smiled and hooked her arm in his. He had never been such a gentleman to her, and it was nice. He escorted her out and to the docks.

"Which way?" he asked, looking at her expectantly. He had never seen her smile so much. She was usually frowning, crying or yelling at him. He liked her this way, smiling and pleasant.

"South," she replied, smiling back at him. She had never seen him this courteous for this long before. It was rather nice not having to be angry with him.

They walked towards where she had set up camp, through the small port town and into the surrounding forest, talking occasionally about things like weather. Finally they reached her boat, but Kozu didn't release her arm. He turned her to face him, looking into her dark blue eyes. He had never noticed how deep they seemed to go, as if he was staring into the depths of the sea.

"Do you like me?" he asked.

She stared at him in shock, looking back into his golden eyes. "Do you like me?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I asked first," he said, grinning. She was not going to win this battle. She dropped her gaze to her feet.

"Yes," she said shyly. She raised her gaze to his once again. "Your turn."

"I like you too," he said. He pulled her close and kissed her. She didn't resist, and only kissed him back. He pulled away, before the kiss became too deep. He wasn't sure if she could tell that she had now kissed him twice, but didn't want to push his luck. He cared for her, but he had a personal mission to finish first.

He handed her the sack he had brought with them. "There's enough food to last for five days. And some money. It would be best if you didn't stop and headed as far away from Zow as possible. Be careful Kalaya, I…just be careful." He couldn't tell her how much he cared for, not yet, but he wanted her to be safe. Kalaya smiled at him. He worried too much.

She started undoing her braid, and he looked at her, puzzled. "Here," she said, handing him one of the two blue ribbons she had woven into her braid. "I want you to have this."

Kozu looked at the ribbon she held out, the puzzled expression still on his face. "Why?"

Kalaya stared at her feet again, and he noticed a blush forming in her cheeks. "As a way of thank you. You've given me so much; I wanted to give you something back."

He smiled. "I only did what was right and proper. Here, an even exchange." He undid the dark red tie holding his topknot and handed her the red ribbon, taking her blue one.

She hugged him, and then headed to push her canoe out to sea. She looked back as she headed out, and saw Kozu watch her go. She waved at him, smiling, as he faded in the distance. She thought about the kiss he had given her, and the kiss she had given the blue spirit. She thought they were similar, but since they were her first kisses, she couldn't say for sure. She glanced back several times until she saw only ocean and shoreline. After he had faded from view, she looked at the red ribbon in her hand before tying it around her neck. Sure, that was the sign of engagement for her people, but this was different. It felt right.

Kozu watched her fade into the horizon before he turned and headed back to his ship. He needed to plan, to make sure Zow never hurt anyone, let alone Kalaya, again. He looked at the ribbon in his hand as he walked back. She had given it to him. It was just a ribbon, but it had meant a lot for her to give it to him and he treasured the small gift. He wrapped and tied it around his right wrist, the sign of a lover, but this was different. It felt right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalaya headed south, only coming ashore to sleep. She had tried to sleep the first night on the canoe, but she kept waking up, expecting a fire navy ship to appear. She avoided all fire navy ships she saw. On the third day out, a storm hit. She rode through it as she passed a town, but it tossed her around. She made it to shore as the sun was setting and the storm dissipating. She fell asleep immediately, tired from battling the storm. The next morning, she looked over her canoe and supplies, looking for any damage. There was a large gash in the bow that would have to be repaired soon before it started leaking, but other than that, everything had survived. She pushed her canoe out and paddled carefully to the next town.

She stopped north of the town, seeing two fire nation ships in the harbor, and drew her canoe into the tree line. She didn't want any trouble with the soldiers and she certainly didn't want to meet Admiral Zow again.

Kalaya made her way through town carefully, avoiding all soldiers. The town was small and poor with wooden buildings that leaned into one another to stand straight up. She bought some earth kingdom clothing to blend in more. She frowned at the light green color, but it helped her to blend in. Her blue water tribe clothing just stood out too much, and she didn't want to ruin her red shirt. As she headed towards the port to find some ship glue for her canoe, she saw a group of soldiers coming her way. She turned down another street and came face to face with Zow and four other soldiers.

"Well, well, we meet again," he said, grabbing her wrists as she turned into him. "Now, you're mine." Kalaya kicked his shins, tore free of his grasp, and ran back the way she had come.

"Get her!" Zow yelled from behind her. She almost ran into the group of soldiers she had originally turned to avoid and they grabbed her, holding her. She fought as hard as she could, biting and kicking until one of the soldiers clubbed her on the head.

"Take her to my ship," she heard Zow say as she started losing consciousness. "When she awakens, I'll question her. It's so much more pleasurable when they're awake." Her mind screamed at her to fight, but everything went black.


	7. Rescue

A/N: Hope you like the chapter, this is my favorite.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 6: Rescue

Kozu stood on the bow, watching his men dock the ship in the small port town. He wondered if Kalaya had already passed here, and hoped so when he saw Zow's ship. He stayed on board, practicing his firebending as Li and Jin went into town to get the needed supplies. He had tried to get what he needed once more, and failed, getting more useless information from the admiral's supply line. Kozu needed to get onto Zow's ship, but saw no way possible at the moment, so he busied himself with practicing.

He had just finished and was about to head to the washroom to clean up when he saw Li board the ship, searching for him and looking worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked his teacher. Very little worried the master, and what did worry him made Kozu very nervous.

"Kalaya," Li said as soon as he came up to Kozu. "Zow has captured her and has taken her to his ship for questioning." Kozu turned away from Li, furious, and slammed his fists onto the railing of the deck. It was too late, Zow had her and there was nothing he could do. He had no jurisdiction on Zow's ship and she was probably already injured, or worse.

Li saw his students' anguish at the news. "She was knocked unconscious by one of Zow's men when they captured her little less than an hour ago," he continued. There may be a chance she could be saved." He looked at Kozu, expectantly.

Kozu looked at Li, appraising him. Did he know more than he thought he did? His teacher kept the expectant look on his weathered face, waiting upon hid princes' answer.

"I can't. A banished prince can't demand her release."

"No, but a thief could. Perhaps you could contact one?"

Kozu smiled. If Li knew about his being the blue spirit, he wasn't the one who would tell.

"Perhaps," he said, turning to head into the washroom. He had little time to prepare. He turned back to Li before he entered the interior of the ship. "Maybe you should go ahead once the supplies are loaded and visit your nephew. I'll take one of the boats and visit the mayor. He might be able to help."

Li nodded and smiled as he watched Kozu head inside. He knew his prince would do whatever it took to help the lady, and that she would be saved.

Kozu dressed in his armor with his black ninja suit underneath and took one of the smaller boats to the south of town and headed in, knocking on the mayors' door.

The mayors' house was a palace compared to the rest of the small town, but it was still a modest house, built by wood, but well kept up, and stood on its own. Surprisingly, the mayor himself opened the door.

"Ah, Prince Kozu, what may I do for you?" the mayor said, smiling as he greeted Kozu.

Kozu looked at the man seriously. The mayor had been a lieutenant under him before taking his father's place as mayor of the port town, and was a good man. But Kozu needed an alibi, and knew he was trustworthy.

"Khin, I need a favor."

The mayor's face fell, but he quickly brought Kozu in, shutting the door behind him.

"Yes, sir. What can I do for you?"

Kozu relaxed slightly. "I just need for you to say I was here, all night long."

Khin relaxed as well. "Yes sir, it would be an honor." He then showed Kozu to the back door, into a fenced garden, and wished him luck as he saw the prince leaving. He would do anything for his prince, but was relieved that all he had requested was an alibi.

Kozu left quickly through a gate and skirted the town, heading back to his boat. He replaced his armor for a blue demon mask and headed towards Zow's ship, swimming as the sun started to set to one of the anchor chains. He climbed up the chain, heating his body to remove the water from his clothing and boarded the ship.

There were crates of supplies around the railings. The layout was the same as all the ships in the navy, with a large empty stern and bow, and a door led to the interior by the steam stack. The only difference between this ship and Kozu's own, was that it was nearly three times as large, with what looked like more quarters above the bow.

A soldier came by as Kozu slipped behind a crate. He had to find out where Kalaya was and get her out as quick as he could. He might also have the chance to get what he needed, but Kalaya's safety came first. He entered the dark interior of the ship after two guards exited and headed towards the captain's quarters. Kozu heard a soldier coming towards him jumped up to position himself against the roof. He watched as the soldier passed and jumped down behind him, grabbing the soldier's arm, and pulled it behind his back, pinning him. He held his broadswords to the soldiers' neck, and then raised his sword hand so the soldier could see the blue ribbon around his wrist.

"The water tribe girl?" the soldier asked, quaking in fear. "She was just taken to Admiral Zow's quarters. Please…"

Kozu moved the swords back to the man's throat. "Where?" Kozu growled in a deep voice.

"Up …up one level, last door. Please, I have a family..."

Kozu was irritated with this man. He was a poor excuse for a soldier, but he didn't want or need to kill. He moved his swords behind the man and clubbed him on the head with the hilts, knocking him out. He dragged the man down a side corridor and left him in the shadows, hurrying to Zow. He hoped he wasn't too late. He avoided the two guards he saw and found Zow's door, and opened it slowly. What he found surprised him, but he always knew she could take care of herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalaya had woken up with a bad headache to a dark dungeon cell. It as windowless and only a small amount of light came from a crack under the door. She rose into a sitting position, holding her head with one hand. She had to get away, but couldn't think of a way to do that just yet. She felt the water surrounding the boat, and in the pipes, but couldn't use it. It was too far away and she couldn't bring it to her through metal.

Just as she began to get up to check her cell, a guard came in to check on her. He saw her up and awake and left. She was sure he was going to tell Zow, and checked her cell quickly, but there were no weaknesses or hiding spots.

The guard came back a few minutes later with another. She tried to fight them off, but they grabbed her arms and the first guard showed his club to her, telling her that he had no problem hitting her again. She stopped fighting, but became a dead weight. They carried her out and up. They went up several flights if stairs, but never went outside. Kalaya looked for an opening to make an escape attempt, but none came.

She was carried to a large room, one similar to the one she had lived in on Prince Kozu's ship, but it was larger and more elaborately furnished. It held a large, elaborately carved oak desk with a matching chair. There was a large bed against the far wall under a fire nation tapestry and a large oak dresser across from the desk. She was dropped on the bed as Zow came in, grinning maliciously as he looked her over. She glowered at him as the guards left, to which he just grinned more.

"Come, my dear, we are all alone. We must not keep secrets from one another."

Kalaya remained silent. She wouldn't rise to his bait. She backed up as he approached her. He took off his shirt when she reached the wall, and then reached for her. She ducked under his arm and kicked him in the shins before moving behind him.

"Why you little…" Zow turned and glared at her. Apparently his games were finished.

He rushed to her, grabbing her arms, then tried to push her down onto the bed again. She brought up her knee, and kneed him in the groin before hitting him with her head. She saw the door open behind Zow, and hesitated.

Zow backhanded her as he went down, sending her onto the bed once more. He approached her again, arm raised, and she covered her face with her arms, closing her eyes, but nothing happened. She peeked her eyes open to reveal the blue spirit standing over an unconscious Zow. He looked as if he was about to kill him, with his dual broadswords out, breathing heavily, but instead turned to her. He sheathed his dual swords, and held a hand out to her.

She looked at it, and took it, smiling. He handed her a water skin and squeezed her hand reassuringly before turning to check the desk in Zow's room. He scooped a few pieces of paper into a pouch at his waist before grabbing her hand again and leading her out. They raced out, the blue spirit leading, apparently knowing where he was going.

They turned a corner and came face to face with three soldiers. Kalaya quickly opened the water skin and bent the water to freeze the soldiers' feet to the ground. The blue spirit jumped onto their backs as they fell forward, pulling Kalaya after him and pushing the soldiers to the ground before leading her out. The thief stopped them before they exited, checking the stern. He then took her hand and ran to the railing.

"Watch out!" Kalaya yelled, seeing an archer rise up behind them. More soldiers with spears came out, trying to surround them. She pulled the seawater up and used it as a shield as an arrow came their way before the spearmen engaged them. The blue spirit put himself between Kalaya and the spearmen, drawing his dual swords, and using them in a fluid motion to parry and break the spears.

"No," she said in a low voice as she saw Zow come out of the ship along with five more archers. She knew they would have to jump, but if they did, they'd be killed. She moved her arms up, bringing a gigantic wave of water above her. The men engaging the thief fell back as they saw the wave and the archers drew back. Zow was the only one to stand his ground, only frowning as he saw the wave get larger.

As she reached her limit on strength, she let the wave crash onto the ship in front of them, and pulled the thief with her overboard as it crashed onto the soldiers. They hit the water, and both began swimming.

The blue spirit was ahead of her and heading south, so she followed him. Arrows began striking the water, and the thief slowed, blocking the arrows from hitting them with his swords. After Kalaya had passed him, she looked back and saw an arrow strike his mask and knock him out. She couldn't leave him and bent the water, forming a circle of ice around her feet and rose to the surface, skating back to pick him up as he started to slip under the surface. She grabbed him with one hand as she saw the archers aim from the railing. She turned sharply, waving her free arm in an arc, bringing up a sheet of ice between herself and the archers, stopping several arrows as she skated away.

"South," she heard the thief say. "I have a boat." She nodded and kept going, not looking down at him, but focusing on getting away from Zow. After a short while, she was directed to the shoreline and saw a small fire navy boat hidden among the brush. She stopped as soon as her feet could touch, letting the ice turn back into seawater and staggered, exhausted.

"It's ok, I've got you," he said, grabbing her as she started to fall and wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her to the boat. He set her down inside the small steering compartment against the back, and left to remove the concealing brush. When he came back in, she had fallen asleep. Kozu smiled and turned to steer the boat out to sea. He took his mask off and inspected it. It had a small nick where the arrow had struck it, but was in otherwise good condition.

Kozu placed it to the side, needing to see well as he steered. She needed to be safe, and he needed to find her camp and get her away again. He thrust some coal into the fire, then pulled a lever to start the engine. Once the engine was going, he pulled another lever to start the motor and steered his boat to the north, trying to find her camp sight. As he came upon it, he saw an archer rise. He swerved and turned the boat around, more archers rising and shooting towards the boat. He stayed hidden inside the hatch, steering, and heard Kalaya get up as he saw Zow's ship pursuing them in the twilight.

"What can I do?" she asked behind him.

"Can you give us some cover?" he replied.

"Yeah," she said, and he heard her smile in her answer. Fog started to rise up around them and became thicker. "Turn to starboard slightly; we can lose them in the river delta."

He turned the boat inland, trusting her to tell him when to head back out as he could see nothing but fog.

"Be ready to turn to port, hard," she said. He glanced back at her, and saw her concentrating, moving her arms in a fluid motion.

"Now!" she yelled, and he turned the wheel sharply, taking them to the left, away from land. The fog began to clear in front of them, but still billowed behind them. A loud grinding sound occurred behind them, followed by the sound of metal bending and creaking as Zow's ship ran aground in the shallow delta. Kalaya let the fog go, and turned to the thief, grinning. He turned and grinned back and she was shocked to come face with Kozu instead of the blue spirit.


	8. Explanations

A/N: Again the emotions are fast, but that's how it works sometimes, that's kind of how it happened for me. ) Hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar; though I wish I did sometimes.

Chapter 7: Explanations

Kozu ran forward and caught her as she fainted. He laid her down gently before he returned to the wheel to guide the boat south. He caught up with his ship before dawn and waited while stern opened up and a pulley system pulled the smaller boat inside.

He picked up his mask and turned to Kalaya. She knew, but she'd be safe here. He had to explain. Kozu hid his mask in a compartment inside the small boat, and then donned his armor over his ninja suit. He picked her up gently as Li came up to him once the boat had finished docking.

"Is she ok?" he asked, worry on his face.

"She's fine," Kozu said gently, starting to walk towards his room. "She just didn't expect me."

"What will you do now?"

Kozu stopped and turned his head to Li, worry and concern on his face. "I don't know, but I need to tell her. Everything. You too if you want."

Li smiled. "I'd like that, but we should make sure she is comfortable first."

Kozu nodded and continued on to his room. He laid Kalaya down on his bed and brought a small chair next to her. Li entered the room and closed the door behind him, locking it, before sitting down on the other chair at the table. Kozu looked over Kalaya, noticing a bruise forming on her cheek from where Zow had hit her, and tucked a stray hair that was on her face behind her ear.

"I did what I did to keep you out of this," he said to Li, keeping his attention on Kalaya.

"I heard rumors of a conspiracy, and I needed to find out what Zow was up to, and now I have proof if his conspiracy. I need to face him openly now, and restore my honor. But I don't want to go back home anymore. How long have you known?"

He turned to face his teacher as he said the last. He studied Li's face intently. Li looked thoughtful, and worry lined his weathered face. He finally touched a spot on his left arm before answering the prince.

"I've suspected for a month now, but didn't know for sure until Zow questioned her, and I saw her scar. Zow may not have known exactly what it was, but I have that very type of scar and have given that treatment to many soldiers when I was younger. I'll leave you to tell your lady. Do not hold anything back." Li got up and walked to Kozu, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you Prince Kozu. You are honorable no matter what anyone says."

Kozu looked at Li and saw a smile on the weathered face of his master. "Thank you."

Li smiled reassuringly, and started to leave. "I'll bring food for you two, and you'll need a story to tell the crew as to why she's here."

"Don't worry, I'm already on it," Kozu replied, turning his attention back to Kalaya. She was still out, so he got up and headed to the washroom. After he had washed his face, he went back into his room and was surprised to see Kalaya sitting upright on his bed, holding her head in her hands, gingerly feeling the bruise on her cheek.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She jumped back, startled. "Who _are_ you?" She looked at him, as if trying to decide if he was the prince or the blue spirit.

He sighed and sat down in his chair again. "I am Prince Kozu of the fire nation, and also the blue spirit."

She looked at him quizzingly. "Why? Why did you do it? Why did you involve me? And why did you question me?!" Her voice rose as her temper rose.

Kozu sighed again as he looked into her dark eyes, She was confused and angry and hurt. The last pierced him the most. "I'll explain everything if you calm down. Please."

She eased back, sitting with her arms crossed and waited.

"I told you I never approved of Zow's tactics, and spoke out against him. I dueled him, lost and was scarred by him, then banished by my father for how dishonorable I was. That was over two years ago. I learned of a conspiracy plot he had six months ago to dishonor and force marriage with my sister. I had found the mask when I was younger in the palace with a note. It said, 'I used this when I could not be seen, to do the right thing. If you use it, make sure it is to do what is right.' I needed information, to stop Zow, but needed to go where a banished prince could not go. I did what I needed to do, but could not get the right information. I saw you help me when we first met, but didn't think anything of it until I saw the colonel try and arrest you. I couldn't let you get hurt for helping me, so I questioned you. I was surprised and impressed at how you stood up to me.

When we met again, when you were shot, it was my fault, and I couldn't let you die. I had hurt you, but I needed to protect you. When Zow wanted to question you, I had to step in. I cared for you, even if I didn't realize it at the time. But after his disrespect, and your anger, I was angry, and couldn't deal with it. I had protected you, done the right thing, but you didn't want that.

That night, you saved my life. I dreamed of you walking away, of going to Zow, of Zow taking you and killing you, and I couldn't bear it. But then you were there, and everything was all right. As I talked with Li while you were sleeping, I realized that I cared for you, maybe even loved you. When I heard that Zow had captured you, I was furious, but couldn't do anything. I couldn't, but the blue spirit could. Getting you out was the most important, but if I got the chance, maybe I could get what I needed to expose Zow. You know what happened last night."

He studied her face as he talked, and saw the hurt lessen, and compassion replace the anger. She was silent for a minute after he finished.

"Do you love me?" she asked. A blush formed on her cheeks, and she looked at him expectantly, both dreading and hoping for the answer.

Kozu got up from his chair and sat next to her on the bed. She didn't shy away, and continued to look him in the eyes.

"Yes," he said. "I do. I could never let anything happen to you." He kissed her, and she leaned into it before pulling back.

"I can take care of myself, you know."

He smiled, seeing her start grinning. "I know. I only helped because I couldn't see you get hurt."

She kissed him, but scooted away when she heard the door open. Kalaya blushed and stared at her hands as Li came in with a tray of food. He had seen the two kissing and grinned as Kalaya blushed shyly and Kozu gave him a dirty look as if he didn't want to be interrupted.

"Just some food for you weary young folk. What shall I tell the crew, Prince Kozu?"

Kozu straightened his expression. He was hungry and Li approved of Kalaya. Hopefully he would have plenty of time alone with her.

"I was walking back from the mayor's and saw the thief known as the blue spirit come ashore with Kalaya in a small fire navy boat, probably stolen. They looked exhausted, and the thief was ready to defend her, but she told him that it was ok. That I had treated her honorably, though we've had our disagreements. The thief asked if I would keep her safe. I agreed and she came with me."

Kozu glanced at Kalaya as he told Li his tale for the crew. He didn't want her to seem weak, she had proven that she could take care of herself, and him, but they needed an alibi. She nodded in understanding as he finished, accepting it before glancing at Li, wondering if he knew the truth.

Li grinned. Kozu was not the best at weaving a tale, but he wasn't bad either. "Good, then maybe once you two have had breakfast, I would be honored to hear the rest of your thrilling rescue, my lady. But you two should clean up first, and rest. Shall I keep the heading, my prince?"

Kozu nodded, and Li left, still grinning. Kozu got up and held out his hand for Kalaya. She accepted it and rose with him. She was still thinking about what he had told her, and the fact that he had said he loved her as he led her to the table to eat.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing she wasn't eating. She had been captured the afternoon before and now it was dawn. She must have been famished, but she didn't touch her food.

"I… I don't know. You really love me? Even though I'm from the water tribe, and a waterbender?" She looked into his eyes and he saw that she was confused over her own emotions.

"Yes. Do you love me?" She didn't answer him, but looked as if she were thinking about it. "I know I'm from the fire nation, and a firebender. I'm sorry about your brother and father, but…" Kalaya leaned over and kissed him.

"That doesn't matter. Yes, I… I love you." He grinned at her before they started eating.

After they were done, he let her use the washroom first. She looked refreshed, but even more tired when she was done. She insisted that she was fine while he used the room, but when he came out, he found her asleep on his bed. Kozu smiled as he gently lifted her from his bed and took her to her own room, making sure she was covered before he left. He retired to his own bed, grinning as he thought of Kalaya loving him.


	9. Traditions

A/N: Thank you to my reviewer. I know this chapter needs more detail, I just couldn't find a way to put it in, and please forgive me for the kissing. I am a romantic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 8: Traditions

Kozu woke at noon, and having checked on Kalaya who was still sleeping, made his way onto the bow to check on the progress of the crew. He was greeted with applause and whooping from the crew who were about as well as Li and Captain Jin.

Jin approached him, and saluted him, a grin stretched across his face. Kozu had only seen the captain this happy once before, when word arrived that his wife had borne a son.

"What is this?" Kozu asked, getting irritated. Li had a sheepish look on his face, but Jin explained.

"We're glad the lady is with us, and that she is safe from the admiral. Also, we're glad you're finally in love. It's about time."

Kozu was shocked that Li had told them, and then started smiling. He would have to get back at his master in some way, but that was for later. The crew had bought the story and they were glad for him and Kalaya. He just needed to do something first before he could be with her.

"Ok, back to work," Kozu said as he walked up to Li. "We need to talk."

Li looked humbled as he followed the prince to the railing. "The men were pestering me, asking what was going on, so I had to tell them. They're happy for you, and…"

"That's not what I want to talk to you about," Kozu interrupted. Li looked at him, questions on his face as he studied the princes' face. Kozu had turned serious and was staring out to sea.

"I need to fight Zow again."

"What?! Have you forgotten what happened the last time you fought him?" Li was shocked and scared for his student. If Kozu lost again, he would be killed. Zow would not hold back because he was a prince like he did the last time.

Kozu turned to face his teacher, determination on his face. "I have to. I have evidence that he will try and dishonor my sister, and Kalaya and I can never be together if I don't face him. I'll need to make arrangements for her until it's finished. If I lose…I need you to watch over her."

Li thought about it. "You're right," he said, "I will protect your lady. What arrangements need to be made?"

"Arrangements? What's this about?" Kalaya said from behind the two men. She stared at Kozu as the men turned to her. "Are you trying to protect me again?"

Kozu nodded, and Li cringed, expecting Kalaya's temper, but it didn't come.

"What's going on?" she asked, worry on her face.

Kozu took her hand, and looked into her eyes. "I need to fight Zow again. I have the evidence that he is going to try to dishonor and force marriage with my sister. I'll give the evidence to the governor of Tu Lon, the next port, who is an old friend and teacher of mine. He will take it to my brother to make sure it never happens.

Honor dictates that I face him, but I also need to make sure he never hurts you again. When we reach town, I'll take you to an inn, where you can be safe until it's over. I'll come get you when it's over. If…if I lose, Li will take care of you."

He studied her face as he went over his plan. He needed her to understand. Her temper rose, but she controlled it and when he finished, she hugged him, the last thing he expected.

"Ok, but if you lose, _I _get to face Zow." Kalaya pulled back and Kozu saw her smile, though worry was in her dark eyes. "How long until we arrive in Tu Lon?"

"Two days," Kozu replied, smiling. He had two days to practice, but those two days he would also be spending with Kalaya.

"Good," she said, smiling with him.

Li smiled at the couple. They were perfect for each other. He just needed to get some facts straight. "My dear, perhaps you could tell me of your adventure? And I never asked, but how old are you?"

Kalaya blushed. "Sixteen, wait, seventeen. I turned seventeen two days ago."

Kozu's jaw dropped. "You _just _turned seventeen?"

Kalaya turned back to him, irritated. "Why does that matter? I've been of marrying age for a year now. No one wanted me though. I didn't want any of them either, but that didn't matter."

"Please, lets go and sit with a cup of tea, and perhaps we can learn about each other," Li said, not wanting a confrontation after they had been so civil with each other.

Kalaya nodded and followed Li to a small table that was set out on the bow, and Kozu followed, stunned, but curious. She was young, younger than he had thought she was, but he loved her. What was a few years difference?

Li sat and poured them tea from an old china teapot. "How old do you think Prince Kozu is?" He asked Kalaya as he handed her a cup of tea.

Kalaya thought for a minute. "Eighteen, maybe nineteen. Why?"

Kozu smiled. "I am twenty-one; do women get married so young in the water tribe? That isn't much time to court."

Kalaya frowned. "There's no courting. If a man wants a woman for his wife, his family asks her family. If her family or nearest male relative agrees, they are engaged, and she is given a necklace carved by her fiancé. They are married a month later, but the marrying age is sixteen. No woman can be married before that age. If she turns eighteen before being engaged, she is usually considered a spinster."

Kozu and Li were shocked at this. But she did come from a tribe, not a powerful, more advanced nation. She looked at Kozu and was surprised by his shocked expression. "That isn't what it's like with you?"

Kozu straightened his expression. "No, sometimes marriages are arranged among nobles and royalty, but mostly there is courting. If they love or even like each other, the man asks her father and then her for her hand, then they are engaged and later, married. But not usually till the age of eighteen and sometimes not until much later."

"I'm not too young, if that's what you're thinking." Kalaya said, giving him a wry smile with her arms folded. "My father was five years older than my mother, but he waited for her. They loved each other very much and my brother was born when she was eighteen."

Kozu smiled and leaned over to kiss Kalaya. "No, you're definitely not too young," he whispered before he kissed her again.

"I hate to break you two lovebirds up," Li said, looking sternly at the two. They blushed and separated, at nwhich Li smiled. "You two are perfect for each other. Perhaps you should practice, Prince Kozu, while the lady tells me what happened last night."

Kozu frowned at his master, who was grinning, but got up and headed inside to change into training clothes. When he came out, Li and several of the crew were standing around Kalaya, entranced as she retold the events of the night before. She had just reached where she had kneed Zow and he hit her.

Kozu started warming up, doing stretches, as she recounted how she had opened her eyes to see the blue spirit standing over an unconscious Zow. She then went on to how he had tossed her a water skin and led her out. Kozu smiled as she told of coming upon soldiers and using the water to freeze them in place while the thief pulled her across their backs. He started doing kicks and punches and almost fell when Kalaya told of deciding to bring a giant wave to save them both. He forgot his training as she told of swimming past the thief, then seeing him get shot.

"What happened then?" Li asked, sitting on the edge of his seat like a boy entranced. Kalaya smiled and glanced at Kozu as he joined the men surrounding her.

"I saw him sink into the water, unconscious. I couldn't leave him; he had saved my life, and risked everything. I don't know how I did it, but I bent the water around my feet into a circle of ice and skated back to him. I saw the archers come to the railing and start shooting as I reached him.

I grabbed the blue spirit with one arm and raised my other, bringing a sheet of ice between myself and the archers, and skated away. He came to and directed me to his boat. I was exhausted and the sun had almost set. We came to his boat and he helped me in. I must have fallen asleep, for when I was awake again, the blue spirit was swerving his boat around.

I saw archers on the shore by my canoe, and Zow's ship closing in on us from the harbor. I offered my help and brought up fog around us and felt a delta close by. I directed the thief towards it, and let enough of the fog disappear so that the admiral would see us and follow. At the perfect moment, I told him to turn and heard Zow's ship run aground."

She grinned along with the men as some of them cheered. Kozu had to admit that she was a good storyteller. He had known she had saved him and skated on an ice platform, but he didn't know she had created the wall of ice between the arrows and them. He returned to practicing, but listened in, smiling, as she revised the end to their tale.

The men were taken with her and applauded as she finished. Li shooed them away after Kalaya had finished, and grinned as he poured her more tea. Kozu stopped as the men went about their business, and joined Kalaya and Li.

Li looked at Kozu as he sat down next to Kalaya. He was quite taken by the young waterbender, but if there was to be a wedding soon, Li would have to make sure everything was done properly. He started by laying down some ground rules.

"Now that you two aren't trying to kill each other by out shouting each other, things should be done properly. Neither of you are to be in the washroom while the other is, or in the others' room without an older chaperone."

Li grinned as the young couple turned to stare in shock at him. Kozu started frowning, but Kalaya blushed. She had not had anyone care for her in many years, and it was nice that so many now did.

"And further more, if you two must be together, it must be outside, where I know nothing can happen."

"How can you think that I…that we would do anything?" Kozu asked, his temper rising.

Li just smiled. "I know you wouldn't mean it, but young people in love tend to let things get to far, and you must wait for the wedding."

Kozu's jaw dropped at the word 'wedding', but he recuperated quickly. He loved Kalaya, and wanted to be with her. Marriage was the next logical step, but it still surprised him to think of it.

Li started to get up. "My lady," he addressed Kalaya, "that clothing will not do. Please come with me. I have a gift for my granddaughter that should fit you perfectly."

Kalaya smiled and took his proffered arm and went with him. Li turned back before they entered the interior of the ship. "Prince Kozu, I suggest you keep training. You only have two days." He grinned as he saw his student sigh before getting up to train again.

Li led Kalaya to the storage hold, and picked up a small box from the surrounding crates. He opened it, showing Kalaya an exquisite long dress. She gasped as she took it out. It was a long, silk red dress with a flower pattern in the earth kingdom style with a collared neck, and a row of shoulder knots in the shape of jasmine flowers. A slit also went up the sides to the knees.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. She smiled up at Li, trying to hand the dress back. "I can't accept this; it's too beautiful for me."

He smiled, and refused to take it back. "It's not as beautiful as the one who will wear it. It suits you, and I can always get another for my granddaughter."

Kalaya smiled, and Li saw tears forming in her eyes. "Come, you can change into it and show it off to Kozu."

Kalaya nodded and followed him to her room, the happiest she had been in her life.

After Li had left her, she headed to the washroom to wash thoroughly before changing into the dress. She didn't want any dirt on the silk. She looked at her old clothes as she got out of the tub. Her new earth kingdom clothes were dirty and ruined, with tears and snags riddling the fabric, but her red shirt which she had worn underneath was ok, just dirty.

She smiled as she slipped into the new dress. The silk felt good on her skin. She braided her hair again with her last ribbon in it, and made sure the red ribbon was still on her neck before she headed out to the bow once more. The wind felt good on her face as she left the interior and saw Kozu training with his back to her. He was doing a series of punches and kicks, sending fire up and out to sea with every punch and kick. She was entranced as she watched him train, and was interrupted as Li criticized him.

"Don't aim for the sky! Kick to the face! And remember your basics!" He turned back to his tea with a tired look on his face and saw Kalaya. "Ah, I told you that dress would suit you. You look beautiful."

Kalaya blushed and looked at her feet. "Thank you," she said shyly before looking back up to Li.

Kozu turned and glanced at Kalaya, and almost fell as he looked again, staring at her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The red dress she wore suited her perfectly, showing off her curves, but was still proper, showing nothing but a little bit of calf from her feet to her neck. He saw around her neck the ribbon he had given her and remembered her comment about a fiancé giving his betrothed a necklace. He knew that no woman could ever compare to her. All the ladies in the court were like pale daisies to his rose.

"Back to your training, Kozu!" Li said, snapping him back into time. Kozu turned back and started the routine again, but fell at the first kick. Every time he caught a glimpse of Kalaya, he fell apart.

"All right, you can stop for now," Li said after the fifth fall. "I can see you won't do anything right at this moment. But you _will_ continue after dinner." He turned and walked away, tired of trying to correct his student.

Kozu saw Kalaya watching the sun begin to set at the railing and joined her.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your training," she said softly as he leaned against the railing next to her.

"Don't be," he said grinning. "You're beautiful and I can use the rest."

"Do you really think so?"

Kozu looked at her, trying to catch her eye. Her head was down and he saw a blush on her cheeks. He smiled. "I know so."

She looked at him and he took the moment to lean in and kiss her. The kiss deepened and he tried to put his arms around her, but she stepped back, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I just put this on, and you're all dirty. I'm not going to let you ruin such a nice dress."

Kozu grinned back at her and reached for her again, but she stayed well out of reach.

"I can wash you off, or you can go get cleaned up yourself," she said, moving her arms.

His jaw dropped as he saw a large globe of seawater raise up to his eye level just outside the ship. He hurried inside, away from the cold seawater, and heard her laugh as he reached the interior.


	10. Challenge

A/N: Hope you like this chapter better than the last, please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar (Anyone have any info on episode 312?)

Chapter 9: Challenge

Kozu came out again wearing black pants, and a loose, red shirt just as dinner was announced. Li and Jin joined Kozu and Kalaya for dinner, and talked about past adventures. Kalaya laughed as Li told embarrassing tales of Kozu's youth, to which Kozu blushed and tried to correct several times.

After dinner, Kozu trained again, thankful for the darkness that hid Kalaya from his sight. If he had seen her, he would have fallen again. She watched for a while before heading off to bed, and was soon followed by Kozu and Li.

The next morning, Kalaya woke to find a small pair of black pants and shirt waiting for her on the table. She grinned as she thought of Kozu's reaction to her dress as she changed into them. He needed to practice, and she might as well practice her own bending while he trained.

Kozu was waiting outside her room for her, and led her to the kitchen for breakfast, both happy and sad that she wasn't wearing the dress. Afterwards, they both headed to the bow to practice. Kozu trained throughout the day, only stopping for a quick lunch.

He saw Kalaya practicing with a globe of water between her hands as he finished a routine perfectly later in the afternoon. He had an idea. Routines were good practice, but there was variation in an actual battle. He talked in a low voice to Li before walking up to Kalaya as she let the water back into the sea.

"Yes? What's wrong?" she asked, seeing Kozu walk up to her.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you were up to a little challenge." He grinned as he saw her eyes light up mischievously.

"I can handle it, but can you?" she said, grinning back.

"Only one way to find out," he said, stepping back into a fighting stance. He waited, wondering what she was going to do, and was surprised when he a drop of water coming from behind him. He jumped as a tendril of water reached to grab his foot, shooting fire at it before he landed again.

He shot a fireball towards Kalaya, which she promptly stopped with a wall of water. She brought more water around her, blocking his attacks as he dodged hers. He had to admit, she was good, but he was better.

Several of the crew had gathered to watch the battle and were cheering, mainly for Kalaya, though several, along with Li, were cheering for Kozu.

Kozu saw an opening in the tendrils of water surrounding Kalaya and blasted fire from his hand to her left. She turned that way, moving the water to block it as he landed close to her right with a fire kick. She quickly turned, bringing more water to block him, but he was too close. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into him, kissing her.

"I win," he whispered. She smiled at him and kissed him back.

"Maybe this time, but we'll see about next time." Applause broke out as they separated, the water heading back into the sea. Kalaya blushed as Li approached them, bowing.

"That was one of the best duels I've seen in a long time," he said, hugging Kalaya. "Good work, Prince Kozu. Now, go get cleaned up and we'll have dinner."

The couple headed back to their rooms, Kozu letting Kalaya use the washroom first, and changed before joining Li and Jin again for dinner. They exchanged legends from their cultures before retiring for the night.

The next morning, Kozu trained again while Tu Lon came into sight. When they were close, he sighed and headed inside to change into his armor. He came out and saw Kalaya in her dress, watching the docking procedures from the bow. He went to her and saw a sad expression on her face. The last two days had been wonderful, but he needed to face Zow, and for that, he needed Kalaya to be safe.

"Do I have to go?" she asked as the plank was lowered from the ship to the dock.

Kozu frowned and nodded. "If Zow finds you here, he'll take you. I need to know that you're safe."

She hugged him and he led her onto the docks and into the city. Kalaya looked around her as he led her deeper. She had not been in a city this large since she had left her home, and none of the other ports were this nice. It was a large city with stone buildings, many with elaborate artwork and murals painted on them or worked into the stone. The buildings became larger and more elaborate as they walked deeper into the city. Many vendors had their wares out and many people were out shopping. She also noticed that many people stopped and stared at them as they passed.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" she asked Kozu in a whisper.

He smiled at her. "They're not staring at us. They're staring at you, wondering who you are and why you're on my arm."

She smiled back. "I'll tell them then." She quickly kissed him on the cheek while they continued on their way and heard the buzzing of excited voices behind them. They made their way almost to the edge of town and finally stopped at a very large, very nice, inn. There was a fountain in front and a stone mural which showed a silver dragon coiled around the words, 'The Silver Dragon Inn'.

Kozu led her inside and asked for the innkeeper.

"Yes my lord, what may I do for you?" a man asked as he approached them from the kitchens. He was middle aged, with a large belly under a white apron. His face was slightly weathered, but looked like he laughed often.

"I need your best room for two nights for my lady, and I want to hire your strong man to watch over her whenever she is to be in the main room."

The man paled at the last. "That is too much, Ying can not just watch a lady. He needs to watch the whole inn."

"If you could, how much?" Kozu asked.

The innkeeper thought for a moment. "Ten gold pieces." Kalaya's jaw dropped. The price was outrageous.

"Eleven, to include meals for the next two days, two mounts if needed, and the promise that your man will watch over her and keep her safe until I or my man, Li, returns for her."

The innkeeper considered it and appraised Kozu. The prince would not budge and he was making a lot of money to make sure the lady stayed safe.

He nodded in agreement and took them up to the second level, showing a beautifully furnished room with a window looking out to the harbor. The room held a medium sized bed on a redwood frame, a matching dresser, washstand, and mirror. A drape stood between the main room and the tub and toilet.

"Here," Kozu said, giving the man the gold pieces. "Now if you could…"

"Of course," the innkeeper said bowing and exiting. "The key is in the door. Thank you my lord, my lady."

Kozu waited until he heard the man leave completely before sighing and sitting on the bed. Kalaya sat down next to him, placing a hand on his back.

"It'll be ok," she said, giving him a smile.

"I hope so," he replied, still looking sad.

"Now stop that," she said standing and getting irritated. "You can and _will_ defeat Zow. If you don't, I will and then I'll beat you."

Kozu looked up at her and smiled as he saw her temper rising. A look of anger and determination was set on her face, though worry showed through her dark eyes. "Thank you." He stood up and kissed her. "You should stay here. It'll be safer. When it's over, either Li or I will come to get you. Here's enough money to get away if you need to. I don't know when Zow will arrive, but I need to do some things first. Stay safe, I love you."

He kissed her again, holding her close. He didn't want to let go of her, and she didn't want him to either.

"I will, I love you too." Kalaya kissed him once more before he backed away and left.

She saw him look back from the street up to her window before hurrying off. She went down to the main room and watched people, talking to the innkeeper, Ling, Ying the strongman and the servers as the day passed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kozu left quickly. He knew that if he stayed longer, he wouldn't want to leave at all. He looked back to her window as he left the inn and saw her outline. Smiling, he headed to the governors' house. Once there, he was shown into a large room where an older man waited. He was Li's age, but more muscular, and his face wasn't nearly as weathered. He smiled when he saw Kozu and rose to greet him, bowing.

"My prince, it has been too long."

Kozu smiled and grasped the other's arm in greeting. "I know, Governor Fong, too long."

"Please Kozu, leave the governor out. What brings you to my town?"

He led Kozu to a small table and set of chairs where tea waited for them.

"I need your help," Kozu said as they sat. "I have evidence that Admiral Zow is going to try and dishonor and force marriage with my sister, the princess Jade. I am going to challenge him when he arrives, and whether I win or lose, I ask that you take the evidence to my brother, Fire Lord Azulon."

Fong considered the information for a moment. "I will, but how did you acquire the evidence?"

"I bought it. I've heard rumors, and investigated it. A man came to me and said he had proof of the rumors and so I bought it."

Fong nodded, sensing there was more to it than that, but he wouldn't dishonor the prince by saying so. He knew Kozu very well, for he had been a lieutenant then captain under his leadership. He also sensed there was something else Kozu wanted to ask of him.

"I heard you were walking into town with a beautiful lady earlier, yet she is not here."

Kozu smiled slightly and Fong knew he had hit the mark. "Yes, she is staying at an inn until the Agni Kai is finished. If anything happens, will you make sure she and Li make it out of here safely?"

Fong studied the young mans' face. Kozu was in love, and if it wasn't for his sisters' honor, he would have been far away with his lady.

"Of course, tell me about this beautiful lady and how she stole your heart."

Kozu told Fong of Kalaya and how they had met while they waited for word of Zow's ship.

At mid-afternoon, word came that Zow's ship was approaching Tu Lon, and Kozu and the governor went to the docks to await him. Li joined them as they arrived, standing behind the prince and governor. Zow was surprised to see the prince waiting for him along with the governor when he descended from his ship.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" Zow asked as he walked up to them, glancing at Kozu before fixing his gaze on the governor.

Kozu stood his ground, frowning at Zow. "Admiral Zow, I have proof of your conspiracy to dishonor the Princess Jade, my sister, and for her honor, I challenge you to an Agni Kai."

Zow's eyes widened in shock for a second, and then narrowed, assessing the prince. He had beaten him before, and doing so again would be a pleasure.

"I accept, today at sunset. On my ship," Zow said, turning to head back.

"No," governor Fong said. "The challenge has been made in my province. It will occur in the square so that all may witness and see that it is honorable."

Zow turned back, frowning, but nodded and bowed to the governor. He would not insult Fong, for he had been a great admiral before retiring to be a governor. He headed back to his ship while Kozu left to prepare on his own.


	11. Agni Kai

A/N: Hope this fight scene is better than the last. Don't worry, my story is almost done.

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar

Chapter 10: Agni Kai

Kalaya was talking with Ying about his family in the main room while the day passed. The strongman was the largest man she had ever seen with huge muscles and stood over a head taller than everyone else. He had brown hair and eyes and a face that looked like granite, but softened as soon as a smile started. His family was huge, and he had a tale to go with every one of them. She smiled as he told of his eldest niece who, wanting a pet, picked up a baby moose lion cub. Kalaya was distracted as a man came in and spoke to the innkeeper in excited tones.

"There's going to be an Agni Kai, a fire duel. Here, in Tu Lon at sunset between a prince and an admiral."

Kalaya overheard and saw the innkeeper glance her way before telling the man he couldn't see it, he just had too much to do. Kalaya got up and walked to him.

"I need to see the duel," she said when he turned to her.

"My lady, it would be safer for you to stay here."

"I really must insist."

"I must protest, my lady, it is far too dangerous."

"I can go with her," Ying said behind Kalaya. Ling frowned up at his strong man. "My brother Yang will be here in a few minutes, and I was thinking of watching it anyways."

"See," Kalaya said. "I'll be back afterwards with Ying. I trust him and know he can protect me if needed."

The innkeeper sighed and nodded. He would die if anything happened to her, but she was resolute to see the duel and Ying was with her. He had done everything he could.

Kalaya walked outside with Ying after being introduced to Yang, his twin brother. Ying led her to the square where many people had already gathered. She eased to the edge, by a stone fountain with a large fish spouting the water out so she could see better, and saw Kozu and Zow kneeling, backs turned towards each other at the edges of the square.

They were only wearing black pants and each had a red and gold cloth resting on their shoulders. An elder man was in the center, waiting, and Ying leaned down and whispered to Kalaya that it was the governor.

She turned her attention to Kozu, who Li was giving last minute advice to. The sun was resting just above the water when both men rose and turned, facing each other in fighting stances. They studied each other, waiting.

Kozu started by shooting fireballs at Zow. The admiral stood his ground, drew fire as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and thrust them downwards as the fireball hit, effectively blocking it. Zow returned fire, stepping confidently closer with each blast. Kozu blocked as Zow had, then sent a blast to Zow's right with his left hand. He jumped in quickly to Zow's left while the admiral blocked the first blast, kicking him in the side, and knocking him off balance.

Zow stumbled back, but quickly regained his balance and glowered at the prince, then roared and charged him, sending blast after blast with his fists. Kozu kept blocking, unable to do anything else and was pushed further and further back as Zow advanced.

"Come on Kozu," Kalaya whispered. Zow ducked down into his core before letting a large blast out and aimed at Kozu with both arms stretched out, palms open. Kozu put his arms up to block it, but it was too strong and it sent him flying back. He landed hard on his back and slid ten feet before coming to a stop. He struggled to rise as he saw the admiral walk up to him.

"Looks like you're still just a foolish boy," Zow sneered as he approached Kozu, readying his arm for a final blast.

"No!" Kalaya shouted. Zow was startled and looked over to his side and straight at Kalaya.

"You!" he roared and turned back to Kozu, fury on his face as he brought his fist down.

Kozu had seen Kalaya and seen Zow turn towards her. He grabbed Zow's hand before the fire had left and pulled him to the ground, hitting him as he rolled with him until he was upright. He sprang away and entered a fighting stance as Zow rolled and got up. Zow wiped his lip with the back of his hand and stared as he saw blood. He glowered at Kozu.

"You did it," he said in a low voice as he glared at the prince. "You're the thief."

"You're wrong," Kozu said. He jumped at Zow, kicking and hit him in the chest with fire, sending him back. He slid his foot towards Zow, sending more fire, making Zow jump backwards before spinning and sending a fireball, hitting Zow again in the chest. Zow fell onto his back and Kozu rushed forward, his right fist ready to give the final blow.

"You deserve to die for what you've done," Kozu said as he glared down at Zow. Zow looked into the princes' golden eyes, terrified.

"But you won't, not yet, not by my hand." Kozu stood up from his stance and turned his back on Zow, walking back to Li.

Kalaya was so happy, she wanted to run to Kozu, but held back. She glanced at Zow and saw him get up, and shoot a large fireball to Kozu's back. Li yelled and Kozu turned, but there was no way he would have blocked it in time.

Kalaya bent water from the fountain in the square to form an ice shield between the fireball and Kozu and sent the rest of the fountain water at Zow, sending him flying before freezing him against a shop.

She ran over to Kozu, making sure he was ok as he got up. He had been blown off his feet from the shock of the blast hitting the ice. Kalaya helped him up before hugging him tightly.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the inn," he said as he looked down at her holding him, slightly irritated.

"I couldn't, I had to see. Besides, you needed me just now."

Kozu separated himself from her and held her at arms' length. She had the beginning of tears in her eyes, so he smiled softly and brought her close for a kiss.

"I'll get you, you thief!" Zow yelled at Kozu. The couple separated to see four soldiers melting the ice encasing Zow to his neck before securing the admiral. The governor walked up to Zow with a stern expression on his face.

"You are un-honorable on all accounts, Zow, and will face charges of conspiracy and treason to the crown. You will be shipped out to face these charges before the fire lord himself." Zow paled and tried to plead with the governor, but Fong had already turned his back on Zow and started walking to Kozu and Kalaya.

He bowed before them when he came up to them. "I see this is your lady, Prince Kozu. You could travel back with the prisoner and state your case, reclaiming your honor and position."

Kozu looked at Kalaya. She would never be welcome in the fire nation, and he would never be happy if she wasn't.

"No, I can't," he said, turning back to face Fong. "My father said I could only return if I captured the avatar. I know my brother may be more lenient, but I have no place there any longer. I will not fight and my lady will not enjoy life there."

The governor studied the princes' face. It was set, and could not be moved. He loved his lady too much, and Fong was happy for him.

"Well then, I wish you both happiness and long lives. I will present your case before the fire lord. My ship leaves in two days if you change your mind. Rest Kozu, you've earned it." He smiled as Kalaya started to lead Kozu back to the inn. They were joined quickly by Ying and Li. Kozu smiled in greeting to his master and the strongman, but was too exhausted and hurt to make any comment.

He leaned on Kalaya as they neared the inn, and was slightly surprised that she took the extra weight so well and without comment. She practically carried him into the inn and up the stairs to her room before sitting him down on the bed. Li and Ying had followed her and looked at her expectantly.

"Ying, could you get me a bucket or pitcher of water?" He nodded and left. Kozu sighed and lay down. Li looked over him, worried. He had taken a bad fall and had several burns, scrapes and bruises that covered his arms and chest.

Ying returned with a large pitcher quickly. Kalaya thanked him before taking it. She hesitated though, looking over Kozu as he lay on the bed.

Kalaya looked at the pitcher before bending some water out and onto her right hand. Kozu saw the water turn a bright blue and was startled. She moved her water covered hand to a scrape on his arm and Kozu saw her concentrating, though nothing happened. Beads of sweat appeared on her brow before she removed her hand, and returned the water to the pitcher.

"Is everything all right?" Li asked.

"Yes, it's just…I'm not a very good healer."

Li smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can do anything you set your mind to, my lady. Just trust in yourself." He turned and motioned Ying to follow him and left the room to have a drink, glad the duel was over and everything was all right.

Kalaya looked at the pitcher again and drew water onto her hand once more. It started glowing again. She took a deep breath before settling her hand once more to the scrape on Kozu's arm.

He was surprised as a cool sensation followed her hand. There was surprise on her face, but it turned into a smile as she continued moving her hand, slowly erasing the burns and healing the scrapes till they looked like they had been there for a week. When she had healed the worst of his injuries, she looked him in the eyes, her hand raised to his face.

"I'm not sure this can be done, but can I try something?"

He looked into her eyes and saw her love for him. He trusted her with his life.

"Yes," he said, closing his eyes. She raised her hand to his right cheek and rested it on his scar. The cool sensation occurred there, but not as strong as it had been everywhere else. She let out a deep breath, and the sensation intensified slightly before it left, and he opened his eyes to see Kalaya tired and breathing more heavily than usual.

"Are you ok?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Come here." She kissed him before helping him stand up. She led him to the washstand on the other side of the room and the mirror that was positioned above it. Kozu glanced into the mirror before taking a second, longer look.

He had not looked fully into a mirror since he had been scarred by Zow. His face was tan, and was starting to have a weathered look. He could see the beginnings of crows' feet at the edges of his eyes. What surprised him the most was his scar. He had glanced into mirrors over the past two years since he had received it to see an angry red mark staring back at him from the right side of his face, telling him he had failed, that he had no honor. Now that angry red mark was a faint pink, and didn't yell at how he had failed, but how he had won. He looked at Kalaya and grinned.

"I know it's still there, but I can keep tryin..." He stopped her with a kiss.

"Thank you," he whispered. "It's fine, I like it." He kissed her again before she could resist. His body sagged as the days events caught up with him. Kalaya helped him to the bed and brought a chair over. She started to sit, looking exhausted herself. Kozu had an idea and grabbed her before she sat down completely and pulled her onto the bed.

"No, we can't…"

"It's ok, just till I sleep, I want you next to me," he whispered as he nuzzled his face in her neck.

"Ok," she sighed, moving closer to him.

Li knocked, but receiving no answer, opened the door to find Kalaya and Kozu sleeping on the bed, fully clothed and as close as they could be to each other. He smiled and eased the door closed again before heading back to the main room. He needed to make arrangements of his own before they awoke.


	12. Happily ever after

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read my story, and especially my reviewer, Justicar347.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 11: Happily ever after

Kalaya awoke to the dawn light coming through the window, feeling warm and happy. She wasn't sure exactly why until she tried to get up. An arm around her waist pulled her back down onto the bed.

"Morning," Kozu whispered in her ear before kissing her on the neck.

"Morning," she replied, smiling. She hadn't realized how warm he was before. She had assumed it was natural body heat, but he gave off more. She snuggled back into his embrace, but the need to get moving made her fidget.

"Fine," he said laughing, "You can get up."

She did and turned around to kiss him before cleaning up. Kozu watched her wash her face and re-braid her hair before getting up himself and cleaning up as best he could. His clothes were all back on his ship, but he looked better and not as if he had just rolled out of bed when a knock sounded at the door. Li poked his head in when Kalaya replied and smiled at them knowingly.

"Here," he said, handing Kozu one of two packages in his arms. "Some clothes for today. And for you, my lady, a new dress." Kalaya beamed at Li before kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

"Thank you Li, you're so kind."

Li blushed at Kalaya's comment, and watched eagerly as the two opened the packages. Kozu looked up at Li in shock after he had seen the clothing in the package.

"What's wrong?" Kalaya asked him. Her new dress was in the same style as the one she had first received from Li, but it was blue, with a pattern of dragons on it.

"These are more than just new clothes. They're wedding attire!"

Li blushed again and looked like a boy who had been caught with his hand in the sweets.

"I'm heading back to the fire nation with the governor and Zow as another witness and since I have been with you all of this time. I also may never get another chance to see my daughter and granddaughter. I had hoped to see you married before I left since I don't know how long I'll be gone."

Kozu got up and walked to his master, looking him in the eye with a stern expression on his face before grinning.

"Then it's settled, we'll get married before you leave. If that's all right with you, Kalaya?"

"Yes," she said, joining Kozu before Li. "What else have you planned?"

Li grinned at the couple. "The ceremony is at noon and a feast afterwards. Governor Fong insisted on performing the ceremony. I only insisted on some changes, which I think you'll approve of. Now come, get dressed so you can eat and get ready. Kalaya, Yings' wife, Jen, insists on doing your hair and makeup. She should be here, and waiting for you to eat some breakfast. I'll see you both downstairs shortly."

Li turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Kalaya glanced at Kozu. "I'll head down now so you can change."

She headed down stairs and had begun eating when Kozu arrived. She stopped and stared at him as he entered the room. He was dashing in black pants and a silk, red shirt, with a dark red, sleeveless robe over everything. He smiled back and was about to join her when Li took him to the side. Jen hurried Kalaya back upstairs before she could say one word to Kozu to do her hair and makeup.

Before noon, Jen led Kalaya back down to the main room where everyone oohed and awed at how beautiful she was. The blue dress fit her better than the red had, and had a slit up to her thigh. Jen had made her look like a noble, with part of her hair hanging down her back with the rest piled high in an elaborated bun with her last blue ribbon woven expertly through it. The makeup enhanced her beauty and made her look older and more mature.

Li approached her, smiling as she looked around for Kozu. "He needed to talk to the governor; you'll meet him in the square for the wedding. You look beautiful, Kalaya."

She blushed and took his proffered arm as he led her out to the square where the wedding was to take place.

The square had red and blue ribbons hanging everywhere, and it looked completely different than it had the night before during the Agni Kai. All traces of ash and burn marks from the fight had been erased. Flowers bedecked every storefront and all the windows lining the square, and the fountain was full once more, having small lanterns and flowers floating in it. Also just about the whole city showed up to witness the wedding.

Kalaya saw Kozu talking to the governor and smiled shyly as he turned to her, smiling. He stopped and stared as she came to him. He regained his composure as she reached him and Governor Fong started the ceremony. Before the ceremony finished, Kozu placed Kalaya's silver ring on her finger before Fong tied their hands together with the blue and red ribbons they had given each other. The governor pronounced them married and everyone cheered as they kissed.

They remained inseparable throughout the feast and greeted everyone who congratulated them. As it got late, Kozu led Kalaya to Li, carrying a small package under his arm.

"Since you're going to the palace, I ask that you return this for me," Kozu said, handing Li the package. "I found it when I was ten in the west wing, second corridor behind the statue of Agni."

Li looked at the package, but didn't dare open it. It was small and light and though the box could have held anything, Li suspected it was a mask. "Are you sure?"

Kozu smiled. "I've done all I needed it for. It belongs back in the palace, in case someone else needs it."

Li smiled and bowed to them both before hugging them. "I'll try and visit after Zow's trial. Where will you go?"

Kalaya and Kozu looked at each other and grinned. "Wherever the sea takes us," Kalaya said. "We don't know, but we'll send word once we find the right place. Now, if you excuse me Master Li, my husband promised me a dance."

"Of course," Li smiled, backing away as the newlyweds headed out into the square, and joined the other dancers. He was proud of Kozu. He loved him like the son he never had, and Kalaya as much as he loved his daughter. They were perfect for each other and if two from such opposite worlds could find love in this world of war, there was hope for the world.

Kalaya and Kozu snuck off after the sun set to Kozu's ship and the feast continued till midnight. Kozu said goodbye to Li and Fong before they left in the morning with Zow. He then set out himself with his ship and crew, looking for a home where he and his new wife could be themselves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two years passed before Li saw them again. He arrived on a small island just off the mainland of the earth kingdom as the sun was setting. The fire nation ignored this island since it was simple and held no military, nor was it a strategic point. Li looked around as he walked. It was a good sized town with well taken care of wooden buildings. Fishermen and their boats surrounded the small harbor while farmland surrounded the town.

"Li, is that you?" he heard behind him. He turned around and saw a blue eyed woman holding a one year old boy. She had long brown hair, braided with a blue ribbon in it, tan skin, and a red ribbon encircling her neck.

"Kalaya?" he asked as she walked up and hugged him.

"It's been too long."

Li held her at arms length. She had grown and looked more mature. Her face was also tanner, but her dark blue eyes were still bright and had a mischievous glint to them. He looked at the child in her arms and the boy was an exact copy of Kozu, with pale skin, golden eyes and dark brown hair. The boy held his arms out to Li, and Li picked him up.

"I'm glad Kaid likes you, he's usually so shy," Kalaya said as she grinned at Li. "I'm just heading home, if your not staying anywhere, you're more than welcome to stay with us. Kozu will be so happy to see you."

Li smiled and nodded, following her to a tea shop. It was settled on the outside of the town, but still on the main street. He was surprised, for Kozu had never been good at making tea. "Kozu doesn't run this, does he?"

"No," Kalaya replied, laughing. "He can't make tea. I do. He's in the back, and runs a smith."

"A smith, a blacksmith?!"

"Yes, he's quite talented and enjoys it. Come in and take a seat, I'll get you some tea."

Li followed Kalaya into the shop and looked around. Little Kaid demanded to get down, so Li let him down gently and smiled as he walked after his mother into the back. The tea shop had several couches and tables with large, comfortable chairs. Windows everywhere let in lots of light. A bar and kitchen were in the back, as well as a door which Li assumed led to the living quarters. Kalaya came back with tea and snacks.

"Ah, ginseng, my favorite," Li said as he took a sip of tea. Kalaya smiled and took a seat next to Li. "So how did Kozu become a smith? I never pictured him that way."

"He tried fishing and farming and even tried making tea when I started the shop, but he never quite fit in anywhere. Then the old smith saw something in Kozu and took him in. Kozu fell in love with it. He is now almost a master and Sanga, the old smith lets him do most of the work now. He should be in soon."

Almost as she finished, Kozu walked in, covered in sweat and soot. He stopped in surprise as he saw Li rise up and walk over to him, grasping his arm in greeting.

"I got your letter last week, but didn't expect you so soon," Kozu said, still surprised.

Li grinned. "I made some changes to my travels."

Kozu nodded. "Please excuse me while I clean up, then we can catch up."

Li nodded and entertained baby Kaid while Kalaya prepared a meal for them. Kozu came back out and joined Li to play with his son. Li noticed that Kozu had let his hair grow out and had it tied back into a neat ponytail. Kalaya served them dinner and when she sat, Li noticed her midsection now that she wasn't holding Kaid.

"Kalaya, do you want more children?" Li asked when they finished and relaxed over tea.

Kalaya grinned at him. "Yes, but two will be fine. She'll be due at the end of summer."

Li saw Kozu roll his eyes and Kalaya caught it too. "Kozu wants another boy, but I would like a girl, especially a waterbender."

Li stared at Kalaya. "Is Kaid a…"

"Yes," Kozu said, smiling. "Kaid's a firebender!"

Li smiled along with his former student.

"He could use a good teacher though, if you're not going anywhere," Kozu said.

Li smiled. "I would love to. This is a nice place to retire to."

They talked more as Kaid fell asleep in his fathers' arms, relating what had happened over the past two years. Zow had been found guilty and had been executed, leaving a son in the navy from his first marriage, and the fire lord had a son and heir whose name was Iroh.

"A good name," Kozu remarked.

Kozu and Kalaya told of coming to the island and finding it perfect. They had left the crew two months after they had set out from Tu Lon and were excited and scared to find Kalaya pregnant. But Kaid was a blessing, and Kozu was thrilled that their first child was a boy _and_ a firebender. They told of opening the tea shop a month after arriving and Kozu's failures until he became a smith.

"I missed the fire," he told Li as Kalaya took Kaid to bed. "I didn't realize how much I missed it until I was in it again. By the way, did you return my package?"

He looked at his teacher expectantly.

"Yes, I placed it where you told me to."

"Thank you," Kozu said as he got up, stretching. "Let me show you to your room. It's

good to see you again, old friend."

Li smiled back at his student. He had grown, and had an air of peace around him that the old master had not seen before. Li nodded and followed him into the living quarters. It was going to be a nice retirement, and he could follow his passions, tea and training.


	13. Epilogue: A new spirit

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Epilogue: A New Spirit

50 years later

A young man of 13 wandered the halls of the palace and turned down an old, dark corridor.

"Brother, where did you go?" a girls' voice sounded from behind the boy.

The boy hurried on, not wanting his sister to bother him at the moment. He just wanted to be alone. He turned into another corridor and sat behind a statue as the girl passed the corridor he had turned down. He relaxed and leaned against the wall, studying the statue.

It was of Agni, the god of fire. He leaned back, resting in Agni's shadow and out of the corner of his eye, saw a space behind the statue. He investigated it and found a box, covered in dust.

The boy opened the box carefully and found a note on top.

'I found this here when I was young with a note that told me to use it if I needed to do the right thing without being there. If you need it, use it to do the right thing when you yourself can not do what needs to be done.'

He moved the note aside and moved the black, velvet cloth away to reveal a blue demon mask. It had empty eyes, but wore a mischievous smile with tusks.

"Brother!"

Zuko quickly covered the mask with the velvet and slipped it under his armor. He returned the box to its hiding spot.

"I'm right here Azula," he said, standing up, irritated at his sister. "What do you want?"

"The meeting is about to start, and I know you've been trying to get into one for a long time," she told him, acting as if she cared, but her tone carried a hint of sarcasm.

"Fine," he replied before stalking off. He intended to get into the war meeting, to learn, and headed off to meet his destiny.


End file.
